A Spring's Tale
by GilFeir
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas fell in love. But how will Estel’s family take it? And what will happen when jealously enters the stage? Sequel to A Winter's Tale Slash
1. Prologue

**Title:** A Spring's tale

**Author:** Gil Feir (formerly known as MellonNinEstel)

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Aragorn/Legolas

**Summary:** Aragorn and Legolas fell in love. But how will their family take it? And what will happen when jealously enters the stage?

**Feedback:** Yes, very welcome

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters and make no money with this story.

**Series:** Yes. This is the second story in the series and the sequel to A Winter's tale.

**Beta:** Firith-Tindóme (thank you, honey!)

Prologue 

There was a pair. Different they were in appearance and mind. A young boy, barely in his manhood and a elf still young in mind and spirit. Friends they were, had been for a long time.

They set out one wintry day, to Bree their errant should take them. But as fate would have it, they chose to walk down a different road, and to different ends fate took them. Instead of reaching Bree, they found each other on the way.

One night, when all was dark and silent, the elf could no longer withstand the temptation the young mortal presented to him, and he followed his heart's desire and kissed him. Right there in the snow, under the stars.

The young human, confused as he was by this, did not return the affection at once. No, he chose loneliness to ponder his heart, while the elf cried silent tears of utter sadness. But late that night, when all hope was lost to the elf, the young man chose to explore this new feeling in his stomach, and he invited his friend to join him in his tent. Love was brought out that night, and so they did not harvest it yet, it grew and grew.

When mornings first light woke them, they set out for Bree, but fate intervened and the young pair was almost separated, for a cold death had reached out for the young man, pulling him into its icy grave. A helping hand saved him, but illness and fever settled in his body. And warmth left him.

One night, when coldness and fever weakened the young man, the elf did the only thing that came to his mind, and warmed him with his own body. The love that had grown between them blossomed, and when their lips found each other, they could not withstand the desire that engulfed them. Love came to full blossom between them, and their fate was sealed.

But as fate would have it, they decided to return to the young human's home, for fever and illness still plagued him. Neither of them knew what the return would bring them, but they were determined to face whatever would come. For they loved each other, and is that not all that mattered?

In a perfect world, maybe, but not in Middle-earth, where treachery and hate can destroy the most pure and handsome things.

This is a story of love, desire and passion. But it is also a story of suspicion, of jealousy, anger and betrayal. Are you ready to follow the path of the two lovers to an uncertain end? Then open your heart and weather the storm in

**A Spring's Tale!**

Soon, on a computer screen near you.


	2. Home

**Title:** A Spring's tale

**Author:** Gil Feir (formerly known as MellonNinEstel)

**Rating:** R (yet)

**Pairing:** Aragorn/Legolas

**Summary:** Aragorn and Legolas fell in love. But how will their family take it? And what will happen when jealously enters the stage?

**Feedback:** Yes, very welcome

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters and make no money with this story.

**Series:** Yes. This is the second story in the series and the sequel to A Winter's Tale.

**Beta:** Firith-Tindome (thank you, honey!)

_

* * *

Chapter 1: Home_

The snow crunched under their feet, and Estel gripped Legolas's arm tightly to not loose his footing. The descend into the valley was exhausting for the sick man, and he was glad that Legolas helped him down the steep, snowy way. It had stopped snowing and the bright sun was showing down on them, and while it warmed their faces, it also sparkled on the white snow, making it difficult for Estel to see his way. Suddenly, he felt his feet slipping away under him, and he felt himself falling.

But not for long. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around his middle, keeping him from landing in the snow. Looking up, Estel saw Legolas's smiling face over his shoulder. A strange feeling entered his stomach, and he felt his cheeks reddening…but not because of his clumsiness.

"You have to be more careful, Estel." Legolas breathed into his ear, before he placed a gentle kiss on it, and traced the outline of his ear with his warm tongue. "One the other hand," Legolas placed another kiss on Estel's ear, before he continued, "I enjoy catching you quite a lot." Legolas kissed Estel once more, before he drew back and set the human back on his feet.

Swallowing, Estel was surprised that his breathing had quickened, and he could still feel Legolas's tongue at his ear. But before he could act in any way, Legolas pushed him into the direction of his home. "Come Estel, we should get there ere it gets dark."

At these words, a shadow hushed across Estel's face, and the smile that had adorned his handsome features vanished. Home. Soon, they would be at the Last Homely House, and although Estel had thought that it would not matter who became a witness of their love, with every step that he neared his home, his doubts increased in number.

What about his brothers and his father? Would they approve? He was a human after all, and although love between males was a normal occurrence in Imladris, Estel knew that his own race did not look fondly on it. At least not as far as he knew. What if his family felt ashamed of what he had done, of what he felt? What if they send him away? What if they hated him for his feelings?

And what about Legolas? Surely his own father would not approve once he heard of this. And what would Elrond have to say to all this? Would he send Legolas home? Would he forbid him his company? What would his brothers say to Legolas? Legolas was their friend after all, had been for centuries. Would they still want to call him friend once they knew the truth?

More and more doubts entered his mind, and when Estel thought he would burst, he looked deep into Legolas's blue eyes. And as he had hoped, his pleading look was all it needed to make Legolas understand. The elf stepped closer, took his hand in his slender ones and gave them a gentle squeeze. "When you are ready, Estel, and not sooner."

"Thank you, Legolas."

And to seal their agreement, Legolas bent down, gently brushing the tips of their noses together, before he kissed Estel, soft and gentle, as he had done that night so many days ago. For long moments they stood in the snow, feeling their love, before they parted and continued their journey towards Estel's home. Both of them secretly hoped that the time of secrecy would not have to be long. For they both knew that their fresh love could not be denied for too long, either. If at all.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Estel! Legolas!" Elrond called out to them from a balcony when they entered the snowy courtyard. While Legolas stood atop of the snow, looking fresh and radiant in the sinking sun, Estel felt sweaty and tired. Sneezing and wiping his nose at his sleeve, Estel suppressed a cough. A few moments later the huge door to the house opened, and Elrond greeted them warmly, ushering them inside.

"What brings you back so early? You should not be back yet." Elrond asked, his eyes roaming across their bodies, looking for injuries. Surely enough, his eyes locked on Estel's glassy ones, and he placed a hand on his forehead. "You have a fever, my son."

"Aye." Estel said, but before he could say more, he sneezed violently. Sniffing, he opened his mouth to explain, but his father shook his head and lead him away to the healing wing. "You should not speak, Estel, I'm sure your throat hurts, does it not?"

Nodding lamely, Estel said nothing, leaving it to Legolas to explain what had occurred. While the elf reported of his tumble into a pond on their journey, Estel felt the urge to look at Legolas. He did not know why, but suddenly he desired to look at the elf. Before he could stop himself, his eyes found Legolas's, but he quickly looked away again. Had his father seen? Had his look revealed their secret? Did his father already know? Had he given them away?

So immersed in his foolish thoughts was he that he did not notice their entering one of the healing rooms. Only when his father gently touched his arm did he break out of his thoughts, looking up at his father as if he had been caught at stealing cookies out of the jar.

"Yes?" Estel asked quickly, his voice unsteady.

"I asked you to remove your cloak and shirt so that I can examine you, Estel." Elrond said, feeling his forehead once more. Seemingly concerned with what he felt, Elrond bade Legolas to add another log on the fire, before he turned and walked over to his desk to begin his preparations for brewing a fever reducing tea.

Estel had not felt it before, but his fingers were icy. After opening the pin that held his cloak together at his neck, he tried to open the strings at his shirt, but his fingers would not cooperate. Giving the leather another pull, Estel sighed frustrated, when suddenly another pair of hands entered his vision.

"Let me help you, Estel." Legolas's sweet voice said, before he pushed Estel's hands away and began to slowly open the knots that held the thick winter shirt closed. As if by accident, his long fingers brushed against Estel's neck, then the collar bone, lingering longer than they were allowed to.

"Lift your arms, Estel."

Obediently, Estel lifted his arms, and Legolas pulled the shirt free. Their eyes met, and Legolas unashamedly let his eyes roam over Estel's naked chest, then down to his belly button. Fine goose bumps appeared on the man's skin, and Legolas reached out to place his warm hand on his chest. "You are cold."

Warmth seemed to flow from Legolas's hand, and Estel felt his cheeks reddening again. His breathing quickened involuntarily, and when he looked into Legolas's eyes, he felt his stomach perform a somersault. Those eyes, the deep blue depth. The love they showed was enough for Estel to bit his bottom lip. A small smirk pulled at Legolas's lips; he knew exactly what his touch was doing to Estel, and he seemed to enjoy it.

Shooting a quick look at Lord Elrond and seeing that he was still mixing herbs, his back to them, Legolas bent down quickly and gave Estel a tender kiss, stolen right in front of the lord of the house. As quickly as it had happened it was over, but it left Estel with a pounding in his chest that felt so hard that he feared his father would hear.

But, he could not believe what Legolas had done, and he turned wide eyes at the elf. Had they not agreed to not tell them? To keep it a secret? But when his gaze met Legolas's, the elf merely lifted an eyebrow as if to say 'What? He did not notice, did he?' And then Legolas grinned, and Estel could not help but smile, too.

Placing a blanket over Estel's shoulders, Legolas sat down next to him, and together they waited for Elrond to begin his examination. Estel was only too glad that his father interpreted his glowing cheeks as a symptom of the fever, instead of knowing the real reason.

A few minutes later, the twins burst into the room, shooting question after question at Estel and Legolas, who answered willingly, if not always honestly. After the examination, Elrond ordered Estel to stay in bed for the next few days, and he would spend the first night in the healing wing as well. He had caught a bad cold, and Elrond wanted to make sure that the fever did not get worse. Feeling rather tired, Estel soon fell asleep, and his family and friends left the healing room to grant him the silence he needed to heal.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The door to the healing wing opened softly, making the candle on the nightstand hiss and flicker. It was deep at night and all inhabitants of the Last Homely House slept peacefully. All but one, that was. Legolas stole through the door silently, closing it behind him. With but a few steps he was at Estel's bedside, looking down at the sleeping human.

Estel's face seemed pale in the soft glow of the candle, and the dark hair contrasted starkly with the skin. Reaching out on pure instinct, Legolas tucked a dark strand behind Estel's ear, letting his slender fingers trace along his cheek, down the jaw and then over the red lips. Oh, how he longed to kiss him now.

A moment later, Legolas sat down on the mattress, gazing fondly at the man. Smiling, he bent down and placed a feather light kiss on Estel's brow, brushing his lips against the too warm skin. To his delight, Estel moaned in his sleep, his lips moving slightly. Smiling, Legolas let his lips travel down, down along the back of Estel's nose, kissing gently. A sigh escaped Estel's lips and he turned his face into Legolas's direction.

Legolas placed another kiss on the tip of Estel's nose, before he leaned even closer, letting his body press gently against the man's. He could feel Estel move under him, but he did not wake, and so Legolas let his wet tongue circle the corners of Estel's mouth, exploring, tasting, probing. Shifting in his sleep, Estel opened his mouth, and Legolas entered it with his tongue, his kiss turning more passionate.

And when Estel returned his kiss, wrapping his arm around Legolas and opening his legs slightly to accommodate the elf, before blinking his eyes open, Legolas sighed blissfully. It was only long moments later that he broke the kiss, smiling at Estel. Touching Estel's cheek with his hand and letting his thumb brush over the cheekbone in little circles, Legolas whispered, "You're awake."

Estel lifted an eyebrow and chuckled, "Was that not the purpose of your visit here? To wake me?"

"No, not at all." Legolas said, idly stroking Estel's tousled hair out of his face. "I was worried and wanted to make sure that you are resting peacefully."

"Well, I was. Until you woke me." Smiling, Estel placed a feather light kiss on Legolas's red lips, relishing in the taste of Legolas's mouth. When they parted, Estel asked "Did someone see you enter?"

Repressing a sigh, Legolas shook his head, "No, it is late at night and the house is asleep." Legolas saw the indecision on the man's face, and when Estel's gaze wandered to the door to his room, Legolas placed his fingers under Estel's chin and turned his head so that he had to look at him. "We are alone, meleth, and no one will disturb us tonight."

For a moment, Estel seemed to ponder this, but then he nodded meekly. He shifted under the covers, then lifted a corner of the blanket. "There is enough space under here for both of us." And with a shy smile he added softly, "And I'm cold." Legolas's heart beat fast in his chest, and when Estel bit his bottom lip in obvious indecision, Legolas could resist the desire racing through his veins no longer. He quickly scrambled under the blanket, pressing his clothed body close to Estel's. In but moments he had opened the strings that held the man's sleeping shirt closed, and his hand quickly found the soft nipples, twisting them between his fingers gently, until they hardened against his thumb. A pressed moan floated to his ears, and Legolas felt himself harden against Estel's thigh.

He knew that it was too early yet to go further than kissing and touching, Estel was too ill for more, but it was the promise of more that made him smile and settle more comfortably against the man, right where he belonged.

To be continued.


	3. Awakenings

**Author:** Gil Feir (formerly known as MellonNinEstel)

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Aragorn/Legolas

**Summary:** Aragorn and Legolas fell in love. But how will Estel's family take it? And what will happen when jealously enters the stage?

**Feedback:** Yes, very welcome

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters and make no money with this story.

**Series:** Yes. This is the second story in the series and the sequel to A Winter's tale.

**Beta:** Firith-Tindome (thank you, honey!)

Chapter 2: Awakening

It was not long after this night that Lord Elrond declared Estel on the road to recovery. The fever broke and his cold got better. No one was more glad than Estel, for with the return of his health and strength, his almost childish lust for exploration grew, and every night that he lay in bed, he hoped that Legolas would come to join him. And more often than not, he did. And the nights that Legolas did not come to Estel, Estel went to visit Legolas. The fact that Legolas shared the room next to Estel's and their chambers were linked through a door in their rooms, made their nightly adventures so much easier. If not less suspenseful. Every soft sound made then stop in whatever they were doing to listen, for their fear of being caught was great. But nothing happened, and the days passed slowly, while the nights were over too fast for their liking.

For in the dark of night, their desire burned in their veins, and they lusted for each other. Hands explored, eyes savoured and lips tasted the sweetness of love. What Estel lacked in experience he compensated with inventiveness and intensiveness, and Legolas was a gentle and loving guide. And when their breath came as one and they reached their destination together, life could not have been better or more perfect, than in that single second, when the stars burst overhead.

And when they were sated in body, they talked for hours, until the stars faded from the sky and the first weak rays of the sun sneaked through the curtains. There was as much to explore here than there was in the bodily wishes, for Legolas had lived long and there was much Estel had never dared to ask…or even thought to ask. And Legolas, too, had many questions, for he had not been in Imladris when Estel had been a child, and there was much he desired to know.

Weeks passed, and the snow melted in the first warm rays of the sun. Birds chirped in the trees, singing and enjoying life, while small white flowers blossomed throughout the valley. The spring rains made the grass lush and the rivers swell, and the smell of rich earth and rose flowers hung in the air. Finally, ethuil (spring) had reached the lands. And still, the secret love that grew in the house of Elrond stayed undetected.

"Come on Legolas!" Estel called impatiently from the courtyard. "Time is a flying!"

"So impatient?" Lifting an eyebrow in question and grinning, Legolas swung a pack of supplies over the back of his horse and fastened it. As an elf, he rode without a saddle. There was a gleam in his eyes that Estel had got to know quite well over the last few weeks, and he felt himself stiffen, his gaze flickering around to see if anybody had heard the comment; innocent as it was to an outsider, to one who was not present at night in their bedrooms.

Legolas lifted another eyebrow but said nothing more. With elven grace he swung himself onto his horse, pressing his thighs into its sides to stabilize himself. Patting the long neck, he nodded his head into the direction of the gates, "Shall we?"

Soon, they were riding peacefully through the forest, enjoying the freshness spring had brought. Birds chirped merrily and squirrels chased each other, while a small brook gurgled happily nearby. They rode in companionable silence, simply enjoying to be together. When they were a good ways from the last houses, Estel gazed out of the corner of his eye at Legolas. A few moments later, he smirked, "What about a little race, Legolas? Down to the meadow?"

And before Legolas could even answer, Estel pressed his heels into his horse's flanks, urging it into a fast gallop. Earth flew through the air after him, and soon he had vanished down the path. Shaking his head, Legolas bent down and whispered into his horse's ear. A second later, he raced after Estel, his long blond hair flying after him like a banner in a storm.

Soon, he was level with Estel, and when the meadow came into view, he grinned and clicked his tongue. Like a bolt of lightning his horse sped away, reaching the sun bathed meadow first. Spreading his arms to his sides and sitting up, Legolas shouted in victory. His horse slowed down, and after a few moments Legolas turned around and rode back to where Estel had stopped.

"I won." Legolas grinned, patting his horse's neck. "I think I can demand a prize now."

Trying to look serious, Estel tucked a strand of dark hair behind his ear, "Is that so? And what does your Highness demand as prize?"

"This." Reaching out, Legolas placed his hand behind Estel's head and pressed his red lips on the man's, kissing him eagerly. Pushing his tongue forwards just a bit, Legolas was not surprised when Estel's mouth opened invitingly, and a moment later their tongues touched, sending shudders down their spines.

When they parted, Estel gasped slightly for air, "You want to race again? I could let you win."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

They stayed in the meadow for the rest of the morning, letting their horses graze wherever they wanted. Around midday they ate a light meal that Legolas had brought, spreading out a blanket on the lush grass.

They talked about this and that, and as the afternoon wore on, Legolas shifted to sit behind Estel. He spread his legs wide, and almost immediately the young man sat back between them, leaning back against the elf. Sighing, Estel tucked a strand of hair behind his ears, "It is so beautiful here. So peaceful."

"Aye, it is." Legolas said wistfully, letting his eyes roam over the flowery meadow and the sparkling river. Sensitive as he was, Estel heard the grief in Legolas's voice. Sitting up and turning around, he gave his friend a sombre smile, "The darkness will not last in your home forever, Legolas. Not if we don't let it."

Feeling touched by the earnest face of the young man and the seriousness in Estel's eyes, Legolas could not help but smile back, "Maybe one day, Estel, when time has changed the world, then life will return to Greenwood that is good and does not carry the seed of malice."

Estel nodded, then turned around again, "One day, Legolas. One day."

Not wanting Estel to dwell on dismal thoughts on such a lovely day, Legolas took a deep breath to get his own dark thoughts out of his mind. Then, he pushed Estel away from him a little and let his hands tousle his dark locks, "You need a haircut, you know that, don't you?"

"As if it was my hair that always gets in our way and tickles me until I turn as red as an apple." Estel commented sarcastically, but he leaned into Legolas's touch nonetheless. Grinning, Legolas began to massage Estel's head slowly, letting the tips of his fingers paint little circles on the man's temples until Estel closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

"That is good, Legolas." Estel mumbled contentedly.

"I know it is, that's why I' m doing it. Now shut up Estel and enjoy it." Legolas gave Estel a little nudge with his knee to emphasize his words. Smiling, the young man shrugged his shoulders, but he said nothing more. Instead, he let his head drop a bit, so that his neck was exposed.

Soon enough, Legolas let his fingers knead Estel's neck, relaxing the muscles wonderfully. So they sat for a while, with Legolas massaging Estel. The sun warmed them form the outside, while their friendship and tentative love warmed them in any other way. With the birds singing overhead and the grass swaying gently in the breeze around them, the day was almost perfect.

Having relaxed Estel enough to make the young human sleepy, Legolas finally lay back on the blanket, watching the birds sail overhead. Estel followed his example quickly, and soon his head was bedded on Legolas's chest. As if on its own impulse, Legolas's hand found Estel's and their fingers entwined like they always did at night, when no one was watching.

Sighing contentedly, Estel closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face. When Legolas began to hum softly, Estel snuggled closer to him, a smile on his lips. He enjoyed being with Legolas, away from his family and especially his father. In the Last Homely House, he always had the fear of being detected, of never having the chance to be…free or save. But out here, it felt as if everything was as it should be. The song the elf was humming stirred memories in Estel, and he let his thoughts wander freely wherever they wanted to go.

The song ended all too soon, making Estel sigh sadly, "That was beautiful."

"Well, thank you." Stroking Estel's tangled hair with his free hand, Legolas gazed at the man at his side. A small frown appeared on his brow, "And still you are sad, Estel. Why?"

Estel's voice was soft and sounded slightly embarrassed when he answered, "Because this moment was perfect. This whole day was perfect. And I know that when I open my eyes it will be over soon. I'm sad because I know that it will never be so good again as it is now. So perfect."

Letting his thumb run over Estel's fingers, Legolas thought a moment. Then he smiled gently, although he knew that Estel could not see it. "Then why not make it even more perfect? And worthy for remembrance?"

And then he tilted his head, kissing Estel's temple lightly, feathery, before he tightened his grip on the man's hand. Slowly, he shifted under Estel until the man's head lay closer to his own. Caressing Estel's cheek with his slender fingers, Legolas sighed blissfully, "You are beautiful." Closing his own eyes, the elf brushed his lips against Estel's, along his bottom lip, then to the corners of his mouth.

Gently, his tongue circled first one corner, then the other, before he pressed his lips on Estel's cherry ones in a soft kiss. Estel returned the kiss, his hand gripping Legolas's fingers tightly, while his other hand reached up to touch the elf's ear, for he knew that Legolas enjoyed that very much. Intensifying the kiss, Legolas let his warm tongue explore Estel's mouth, up and down, stroking his tongue back and forth. A moan escaped him, and Legolas shifted again, feeling his awakening desire.

Before he knew what he was doing, Legolas reached down with his free hand, cupping Estel's behind. His kiss became eager, and he felt Estel tense beside him, in desire or unease, he did not know. But when the man rolled over and then shifted his body on top of Legolas's, legs spread, he got his answer. Without breaking the kiss, Legolas let go of Estel's bottom and instead ran his hands through Estel's locks, then down his back. He felt the muscles tense under his fingers, the strong body pressed flush against his own, their breaths coming in the same rhythm while their hips began to take up their familiar dance. This, Legolas thought, is too perfect to be true.

Letting his hands travel further down, Legolas once more cupped the man's behind, with both hands this time, giving him a little push. As he had anticipated, Estel gasped slightly, and in that moment, Legolas intensified his grip, making the man moan softly. Rotating his hips against Estel's, Legolas felt himself harden. Sucking in a breath, he gave Estel another push, wanting to feel him grind against him.

His eyes still closed, Estel sat up, letting his hands rest on Legolas's chest to balance himself, before he pushed his hips downwards, his knees pressed against the grass. Legolas's breathing fastened, and he gripped Estel's hips tightly with both his hands, and with a strong motion he lifted the young man up a little, before he let him down again, just in the right position. When their loins touched once more, Legolas groaned deep in his throat. Slowly, he began to push upwards, needing to feel the friction, and when Estel pressed more strongly against his chest, following his rhythm, Legolas felt a familiar warmth spread through his body.

He opened his eyes, and what he saw nearly stole his breath. Estel had his eyes still closed, his long eyelashes contrasting against his skin. His dark locks framed his flushed face, and a fine sheet of sweat made his skin glitter in the sunlight. He was biting his bottom lip softly, and with each motion of their bodies, he would bite down just a little harder. With a soft moan Legolas imagined how those sweet lips would feel on his skin, and when Estel gripped his shirt tightly, tilting his head back and exposing his neck, Legolas knew that he did not want to wait any longer.

With a movement born from desire he sat up, encircling Estel with his strong arms to hold him in position. On impulse, the young man hugged his neck, and when Legolas kissed him eagerly, he returned the kiss hungrily. When they parted, faces still close, Legolas gently brushed his nose against Estel's, almost as if in a question and when Estel returned the gesture, Legolas pressed the man tighter against himself, breathing heavily, before he slid a hand between them and then down, intent on opening the strings on their leggings.

As soon as his fingers touched Estel, the man moaned, pushing his hands once more against Legolas's strong chest. He gave Legolas another kiss, long and intense, and when the elf pulled and tugged at the leather strings repeatedly to undue their clothing, the young man began to writhe under his hands. Lifting himself up on his knees, Estel pushed back just a little, but it was all the space the elf needed. With nimble fingers he opened the strings, then pulled the offending clothing down, before he quickly opened his own leggings to do the same.

A moment later, they were back in position, Estel sitting on Legolas's lap, and they kissed eagerly, hungry, willingly. Gripping Estel's hips tightly, Legolas lifted him up and into position, and when their groins touched, they both moaned in desire, fully hardened now. Another kiss, fluttering and quick, for there was no breath to waste. Quickly, for he knew he could wait no longer, Legolas let his fingers travel down Estel's bottom.

But then, before he had even touched it, a gust of spring wind blew over them, between them and when Estel shuddered slightly, Legolas could restrain himself no longer. With a guttural groan he found his release, clinging to Estel like a lifeline, holding his breath until the tense shudders lessened and his limbs seemed to be filled with lead.

He opened his eyes, feeling sated and warm, but when he looked at Estel, he immediately felt guilty. Cheeks flushed and skin sweaty, Estel had not yet found his release, and with the next gust of wind, goose bumps appeared all over his body, making him shiver. Usually it was Estel who came first, with Legolas quickly after him, but not this time. When Estel bit his bottom lip, clearly unsure, Legolas placed his hands once more on the man's thighs, before he tilted his head down and gently kissed the man's neck, just below the ear. Slowly, very, very slowly, he loosened one hand from Estel's hips, sliding it under the shirt to the belly, then downwards, until he touched the man's hardened member. Estel groaned loudly, "Legolas, please."

It took not long for Legolas to bring Estel to his climax, and when the last was spent, the man leaned his head on Legolas's shoulder, catching his breath. They stayed that way for a little while, but then Estel said with a chuckle, "We are a mess, Legolas."

"Aye indeed." Grinning happily, Legolas gestured to the broke that gurgled not far away. "Lets get cleaned up then."

The water was freezing, so early in the year, but when they emerged from it, they felt clean and refreshed. Flopping down on in the grass, for they had washed the blanket as well and it spread it out to dry, Estel once more bedded his head on Legolas's chest.

"That was nice." Estel commented, yawning.

Chuckling, Legolas shook his head, "It always is."

"True." Yawning again, Estel closed his eyes tiredly. "We should head back soon, the afternoon is almost over."

Looking at the position of the sun in the sky, Legolas sighed, "Aye, it will be evening soon. We should head back before they get concerned were we are and send someone looking for us."

"They wouldn't send someone, Legolas. We are still in Imladris and nothing can happen here." Estel said, sitting up slowly and rubbed his face while he fought to suppress a yawn. Another gust of spring wind made him shudder involuntarily.

Mentally shaking his head, Legolas wrapped his strong arms around Estel's shoulders, pulling him close, "Your family loves you, Estel. Your near death in the woods made them fear for you. And the fact that you were so ill makes them mother you, you know that."

Turning big eyes on Legolas, Estel answered, "But you are with me, Legolas. Nothing can happen when you are there."

Unexpectedly, Legolas felt his heart clench at those words, but he knew not why. And when Estel leaned his head on his shoulder, sighing tiredly, Legolas forgot all other thoughts, and kissed the man gentle.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Unseen by the two friends, a tall, slim figure stood at the edge of the meadow in the shadows, watching. A strange look flittered across his face, while he took in the scene. He had just arrived, wanting to announce his presence, but when the blond elf, the Prince of Mirkwood, he knew, had wrapped his arms around the dark haired human, his breath had caught in his throat, and he felt rooted to the spot.

Could it be what he thought it was? Was is possible? Or where his eyes deceiving him? Maybe the young human was simply cold After all, the day was getting colder now that it was waning. ? And most important of all, who was that dark haired human? Then, the human placed his head on the Prince's shoulder and then…the Prince kissed him!

At first, the observer felt shocked…how could the Prince of Mirkwood kiss a human? But then, another feeling entered his stomach…curiosity. Why would the famous Prince sink so low to associate with a mere human? And so, the observer stayed in the shadows, watching the pair get to their feet, roll up the blanket and gather their horses. They did not mount but walked beside the animals, clearly unwilling to leave just yet. And just before the two entered the woods at the other side of the meadow, the Prince reached out and cupped the man's behind with his hand, then leaned in quickly to give him a kiss on the cheek.

It was the last scene the observer saw, and the strangest of strange emotions flooded over him: curiosity spiked with desire.

**To be continued**


	4. Strangers

**Author:** Gil Feir (formerly known as MellonNinEstel)

**Rating:** R (will go up in later chapters)

**Pairing:** Aragorn/Legolas

**Summary:** Aragorn and Legolas fell in love. But how will Estel's family take it? And what will happen when jealously enters the stage?

**Feedback:** Yes, very welcome

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters and make no money with this story.

**Series:** Yes. This is the second story in the series and the sequel to A Winter's tale.

**Beta:** Firith-Tindome

**A/N: I thank you for your nice reviews. I wish I had the time to send out infividual replies "sighs unhappily" I appreciate them all. Some of you have made "on the spot" comments. I herewith reward "viggomaniac" with 100 ranger-points for hitting the orc on the head. :)**

Chapter 3: Strangers 

On their way back to the Last Homely House, the sun sank behind the cliff walls as a red, glowing orb, and when they finally left the stable after caring for their horses and climbed up the front stairs to the house, it was dark outside. Tired but happy, the two made straight for their respective rooms, to wash and to change for dinner.

An hour later, freshly cleaned up and dressed, they entered the dining hall. Most of the seats were already occupied, with Elrond at the head of the table and the twins on either side of him, and Glorfindel and Erestor sat next to the twins, as usual. And on the other side of the table, at the head where usually guests took place, a tall elf was sitting.

His hair was nearly white like milk thinned with water, his skin was pale, almost translucent, while his eyes were as blue as a mountain lake. They were piercing and deep. His whole body seemed thin and almost fragile, but when he stood to greet the two newcomers, strong muscles could be seen under his tunic, and his legs were strong.

Bowing his head before Legolas, the elf took a knee and placed a hand over his heart, "My Prince, my heart rejoices to meet you in good health and spirit. I bring greetings from the King and messages from the court."

Surprised, Legolas smiled politely at the elf and bid him to rise, "Lithdal! What a pleasure to see you here. I had not anticipated visit from Mirkwood ere summer."

"The King was concerned about your well being, for your letters were sparse and in between, and far to short, my Prince, for the King's liking."

Grimacing slightly, Legolas asked Lithdal to sit down again, before he sat down next to Glorfindel, while Estel greeted his family with a nod and sat down opposite Legolas and next to Erestor.

"I am thoroughly sorry that my father deemed it necessary to send you to Imladris, only because I was too occupied to write sufficient letters." Legolas said while unfolding his napkin and placing it on his knees.

"It is a pleasure to visit the valley again, my Prince." Lithdal said, bowing his head, "It is no inconvenience at all and my heart is at peace now that I see with my own two eyes that you are well. I am sure there is much to learn and see here during my stay." And for a short moment his gaze flickered to Estel, but he looked back at Legolas so quickly that no one noticed it.

"Aye, Imladris is a wondrous place to be." Elrond said, before he gestured at the food that filled the table, "Now let us eat, ere it gets cold. You must be hungry, Lithdal, after your journey."

After the meal, they ventured into the Hall of Fire, and the rest of the evening was spent drinking, laughing and sharing stories. While Estel played a game of chess with Elladan, Legolas and Elrohir chatted with Glorfindel about this and that. Erestor and Elrond listened attentively, adding their opinion here and there, while Lithdal sat quietly and still, taking it all in. He was tired after the long ride from Mirkwood to Imladris, but he was also intrigued.

During the meal he had had no opportunity to examine the young human, who had been introduced as Estel to him, the foster son of the Lord of Imladris. At no point during the meal or now in the Hall of Fire had Legolas and Estel shared a touch, had even tried not to look at each other too much. But, Lithdal was certain that he had seen what he had seen in the meadow, for it had been him who had caught them there, on his way to the Last Homely House.

While he sat in front of the fire, sipping his wine, Lithdal observed Estel. The human was still young, he could see that, and he was practically bouncing with energy, although he seemed rather tired this evening, for he yawned often, blinking his eyes repeatedly. The dark hair was tousled most of the time, as if it was meant to be so, and while the man was tall, he was not fully grown, as could be seen by his slightly too long legs in comparison to the rest of his body.

Estel's skin was smooth and although it was not darkened by the sun, it was not as pale as an elf's skin either. His dark eyelashes contrasted with his skin, and when his long fingers would rub his eyes, he would bat them almost …softly. But what hit Lithdal most were Estel's eyes. They were grey, with a hint of silver, sometimes blue, and they were so deep that Lithdal feared he would lose himself in them when he looked too long. Those eyes were…breathtaking. When the young man looked at him, he had the feeling that Estel would only see him, and no one else. As if he was the only person in the room. Something like that had never happened to Lithdal, and he slowly meant to know why the Prince dealt with this young human. He seemed almost like a puppy….sweet and innocent, easy to seduce and love. Or like a toy….have fun with it and then throw away after use without entering a lasting commitment.

So, Lithdal observed the two during the evening, and when it was time to go to bed, he was certain that they had kept their relationship a secret. He did not know why, but the thought that no one but him knew what they were doing when they were alone, made him feel special. As if he was a part in their secret, their play…This, he was sure, would get interesting.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Taking a deep breath, Estel leaned back against Legolas's chest and pulled the Prince's arms across his body. The moon was shining through the window, bathing his room in silver light. After leaving the Hall of Fire to retire for the night, Legolas and Estel had settled on the wide bed in the man's room, simply enjoying each others company.

"What is it, Estel?" Legolas asked softly, his thumb stroking the man's arm where it rested. He could tell that there was something on the human's mind, and he wanted to know what it was ere Estel would trouble himself even more.

Sighing, Estel shrugged his shoulders, "It is nothing. Forget it." To emphasise his words, Estel snuggled closer to Legolas and closed his eyes tiredly. "It is late, let us get some sleep."

"I can feel that something is troubling you, mellon nin. Tell me now or you will toss and turn all night." His voice was gentle, but by now Estel knew Legolas good enough to know that the elf would not accept a 'no' as an answer.

Sighing once more, Estel pulled the blanket closer. "How good do you know Lithdal?"

Frowning, Legolas tilted his head to the side, "To be honest, I cannot say that I know him. He is a warrior in my father's troops. A few years back, I think about two hundred to be precise, he entered the royal guard. He has been loyal to the throne ever since. Why are you asking?"

"I don't know." Estel yawned, already half asleep after the long day. "Something about him gives me a strange feeling."

Settling more comfortably on the bed and pulling Estel with him so that they were lying side by side, with the man's head resting on Legolas's shoulder, Legolas gave him a sweet kiss on the forehead, "He is harmless, Estel. Just another of my father's guard dogs. You will see, in a few weeks he will return to Mirkwood, now that he knows that I am fine."

"Mhm." Estel made, and when Legolas gazed at the man's face, he had to smile. Estel was fast asleep. Giving him another sweet kiss, Legolas draped the blanket over them both, blew out the candle on the nightstand and let himself wander off into elvish dreams.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The next few days passed uneventfully. Together with the twins, Legolas and Estel enjoyed the mild spring weather. More often than not Lithdal would join them in whatever it was they were doing, and he was a pleasant enough companion. They wandered around in the valley, went on hunts and enjoyed the evenings in the Hall of Fire, sharing stories, laughing and joking.

One afternoon, when they were on their way back to the house after a day of hunting in the woods, Lithdal slowed his horse and sidled up with Estel, who was bringing up the rear, while the twins and Legolas rode in the front, chatting amiably.

Giving the elf a smile, Estel sighed deeply, "If the weather stays this warm, we will have a hot summer this year." Over the days, Estel had gotten the feeling that Lithdal had developed an interest in him, but never had the elf done anything or said anything unusual, and Estel had decided that it was only his mind playing tricks on him. He wanted to be nice to the elf, who was so far away from him home, practically living with strangers.

"Aye, the weather in the valley is particularly warm and clean. You should feel blessed to be allowed to live here." Lithdal answered, but instead of admiring the nature around them, his eyes were fixed on Estel.

"I am." Estel said, nodding. "Imladris is a haven for everyone who is wandering aimlessly in Arda. A place to call home."

Presenting a gentle smile, Lithdal asked, "A place for those who wander?"

"Yes." Estel said, nodding. "Imladris is there for those who are lost and those who seek that which they cannot find anywhere else." Oh, how often had his father, Lord Elrond said those words? They had been meaningless to Estel….until he had met Legolas and decided to let their young love grow in the valley.

"Hm." Lithdal made, frowning. Then, he locked his eyes on Estel's once more, his water blue eyes piercing and intense, "And what is it you seek? What is it you found here?"

Surprised by the question, Estel lifted an eyebrow, "Well, I was sheltered here after my family died. I found a new family here, a life."

A gust of wind made Lithdal's white hair flutter behind him when he spoke next, giving him an otherworldly touch, "And what about love, young Estel? Have you found it here?"

Stunned, Estel opened his mouth to answer, but when no words came, he shut it again and swallowed thickly. Clearing his throat, he finally managed to answer, "I love my family."

To his surprise, Lithdal's lips twitched into a smile, "I see." Then, the elf leaned closer, his gaze even more piercing than before, "There are more kinds of love than only brotherly or fatherly love, young man." And before Estel could answer something to that, Lithdal urged his horse forwards. When he passed Estel, his thigh brushed his own, by accident or not, Estel could not say.

Once in the stables, they all cared for their horses, and while the twins were finished first, patting their steeds goodbye for the day, Legolas and Estel worked slower. Soon, Lithdal bid his farewell as well, leaving to clean up for dinner. Alone, Legolas quickly went to the stable doors, took a look around, and then came back to where Estel was still rubbing down his mare.

Grinning, the elf patted his own horse, then closed the chest high door before he leaned at the wall to the stall were Estel was working. Crossing his feet at the ankles, Legolas watched Estel as he stroked the horse, up and down, again and again. His strong muscles flexed under the shirt, and when Estel threw his head back and blew an irritant strand hair out of his eyes, Legolas grin widened. With but a few quick steps he entered the stall and came to stand behind Estel. Placing his hands on the man's shoulders, Legolas gave him a chaste kiss on the dark locks.

Not missing on stroke with the brush, Estel leaned back a bit, and Legolas let his hands trail down Estel's body, until he encircled him with his strong arms, pressing the young man at his own body. Burying his face into the locks, Legolas sighed, "It was a nice day, was it not? If the weather stays this way, we will get a hot summer."

Nodding, Estel had suddenly a strange sense that he had had this conversation before. The words Lithdal had spoken cam back to him. Biting his bottom lip, Estel took a breath to speak with Legolas about it, but before he had said a word, the elf took the brush out of his hand and pressed his lips onto his. The kiss was long and eager, and they were both panting when they parted.

Estel felt his face reddening and opened his mouth to say something, but Legolas placed his finger on those red lips, silencing him. And before Estel could even attempt to say something, Legolas gently pressed him up against the wall, his lips shutting him up effectively. Probing first gently, very softly with his wet tongue, Legolas breached Estel's lips, and when they tongues touched, he sucked the man's into his own mouth. Estel moaned, sending vibrations through Legolas's body that made him intensify the kiss. It was a slow kiss, but intense nevertheless. Legolas's hands encircled Estel, ready to lift him up, but suddenly the man stiffened and then broke the kiss, panting.

"Not here." Was all Estel said, but the almost pleading and frightened look in his eyes was all Legolas needed to know. Always had Estel been striving to keep their relationship a secret. Should someone see them here, it would be out and in the open. It was nothing that Legolas wanted to happen.

Nodding, he gave Estel a smile, then helped the man to arrange his clothing. "No, not here, forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive Legolas." And then the incredible happened. Estel, standing slightly on tiptoe, brushed his lips against Legolas's, then kissed him eagerly, before he turned back to his horse. It was the first time that Estel had initiated a kiss or even a touch in the open, and Legolas felt a warmth spread through his body. Oh, how he wished it was already night!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

After the evening meal, family and friends once more gathered in the Hall of Fire. Songs were sung and stories told, and when it was time for rest, they all felt that it had been a good day. Bidding his family a goodnight, Estel headed towards his bedroom. Legolas had left the hall a few minutes prior; they both felt that they could not always leave the hall at the same time, for it would sooner or later make the others curious.

Climbing the staircase to the upper landing where his room was located, Estel entered the corridor, deep in thought. The day had tired him and his conversation with Lithdal would not leave his mind. What had the elf meant? Had he indicated what Estel thought he had? So caught in his thoughts was he, that he turned the corner and bumped right into someone else.

"I'm sorry, I…" Estel began, but broke off when he recognized the elf he had run into was Lithdal. Lithdal had left the hall almost an hour ago. Why was he still out in the halls and had not retired yet to his own chambers? Quickly pulling himself together, Estel began again, "I am sorry, I did not look where I was going."

Smiling, Lithdal shook his head gently, "You are forgiven, young human. And I have to say that it is rather dark in these corridors, you can barely see your hand in front of your eyes."

"Aye." It was the only thing that Estel could think of to say to that. Something in the way Lithdal gazed at him made him uneasy, and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to reach his room…and lock the door.

"Well then, I wish you a good night. Until the morrow." Bowing his head politely, Estel turned to step around the elf.

"Goodnight, Estel." Lithdal said, and a second later he cupped Estel's behind with his hand, just like Legolas liked to do, making the man jump. Twisting away, Estel stared at Lithdal, but the elf simply lifted his eyebrow, then turned around and vanished behind the corner. Shocked, Estel stood for a moment longer, then quickly hurried to his room…and he did lock the door.

And when Legolas came over that night, it simply was not the same as it used to be.

To be continued


	5. Passion

**Title: A spring's tale**

**Author:** Gil Feir (formerly known as MellonNinEstel)

**Rating:** M (be warned)

**Pairing:** Aragorn/Legolas

**Summary:** Aragorn and Legolas fell in love. But how will Estel's family take it? And what will happen when jealously enters the stage?

**Feedback:** Yes, very welcome

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters and make no money with this story.

**Series:** Yes. This is the second story in the series and the sequel to A Winter's tale.

**Beta:** Firith-Tindome

**A/N: This is the shorter, censured version of the chapter (I'm afraid if I post the uncensored version, the site will kick me out. The original version can be found at Mirrormere in a few days). This time, I reward 100 ranger points to 'estelstheone', for her kind review that made me really feel better. :)

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Passion

More days passed, and although Legolas could not tell what it was, something had changed. Was it only him or was Estel behaving strange lately? Often, when they lay in bed at night, Legolas would be woken from his dream because Estel was tossing and turning, in a nightmare or only in troubled sleep, Legolas could not tell. And in the morning, when Estel smiled at him and gave him a tender kiss, his worries fled like mist in warm sunlight.

So, Legolas enjoyed his days with his friends and Estel, laughing and joking and feeling absolutely happy. But when darkness entered the world and all was quiet and still, when Estel would frown in his sleep and toss around, Legolas would lay awake, worried but silent. For, what could he do when Estel did not want to talk with him about what was bothering him? And perhaps even more importantly, did the young man know what was bothering him? That he was worrying Legolas night after night? And why did Estel tense every time Legolas's touched his bottom? Had he not liked that from the first day onwards?

One afternoon, the twins, Legolas, Estel and Lithdal enjoyed a picnic together in the valley. The food was aplenty, the mood relaxed and everyone had a good time. Elladan and Elrohir goaded Legolas into telling one of his rather embarrassing adventures, and when he got up from the blanket to show the twins just how he had managed to evade a warg, Lithdal leaned over to Estel, whispering into his ear, "I think we need to talk."

Feeling a shiver run down his spine when Lithdal's warm breath brushed his skin, Estel swallowed thickly. But when he turned to answer, Lithdal had his attention already returned to Legolas's acting, joining the twins in their teasing of the Prince. Suddenly, Estel felt his hands beginning to sweat and his heart to race, why exactly, he was not sure.

On their way back to the Last Homely House it began to rain. Thick drops of water fell down from the skies, and within minutes they were all soaked through. Once they left the cover of the woods, they began to sprint towards the house; water and mud splashed everywhere, dirtying their clothing. Predictably Estel, being a human, was the last to enter the safety of the house. Dripping with water and covered in mud he stood in the entrance hall, shaking like a dog to get rid of the water in his hair.

"Estel, stop that!" Legolas laughed, shielding his face from the myriads of water droplets that flew around.

Stopping to shake his head, Estel looked at Legolas innocently, making the elf's breath catch in his throat. And not only his, but Lithdal's as well. The dark locks hung wet and dripping into Estel's youthful face, accentuating the skin and the high cheekbones. Grey, shining eyes looked up from under the curls, eyes wide and laughing. The strong but not yet too manly yaw made his face older, just perfectly shaped. A water droplet rolled down his nose, dripping onto his red lips, causing Estel to lick it away. It was enough to make Legolas's knees weak with desire, and he caught himself staring.

It was the twins who broke the moment, laughing, they slapped their little brother on the back, clearly missing the underlying tension in the hall. "Come Estel, you need some dry clothing or you will catch a cold."

Rolling his eyes but grinning at his brothers, Estel moved a hand through his hair to get it out of his face, shaking once more only to tease his brothers. Laughing, the twins pushed Estel away from them, before they grabbed the Prince and sprinted up the stairs, laughing and joking about the wet dog named "Estel". Turning, Estel followed his brothers and Legolas to their respective rooms, but halfway up the marble staircase, his soft leather boots slipped on the now wet stairs, and with a gasp of surprise, Estel felt himself lose his balance and tumble down the stairs. That was, until two strong arms caught him around the middle, stopping his fall before it had even begun.

Panting, Estel turned his head and looked directly into the water blue eyes of Lithdal. Without loosening his grip, Lithdal gave him a smile, "Careful, young man. We do not want you to break your lovely neck, now do we." Lithdal's strong but gentle arms rightened Estel up, but he did not let go immediately. Leaning closer towards the man, Lithdal whispered, "I said we need to talk, but I had not thought you would resort to such drastic measures to do so." And ere Estel had really understood what Lithdal meant, the elf brushed his lips against Estel's, kissing him fleetingly.

Too shocked to do anything, Estel did not resist the touch, and Lithdal used the opportunity and gave Estel a real kiss, if not a long one. Then, the elf let go of the man, turned and made his way down the stairs to his own room, Estel's gaze boring into his back. Unnoticed by both, Legolas stood at the top of the stairs, eyes wide and disbelieving.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Estel stood in front of the warm fire burning in the hearth of his room, clad in nothing but a loose fitting robe and drying his hair. As soon as he had reached his room, he had locked the door and taken a hot bath, but it had not helped to distract him from what had just happened. Numerous thoughts raced through his mind, one stranger than the next, and the emotions battled in his body.

Why had Lithdal done that? And what did he want to talk about? What was the elf thinking he was doing? What were his motives? No one but Legolas had ever touched him that way, had even looked at him with anything but brotherly or friendly love or interest. Could it be that Lithdal saw more in him, more than just the clumsy human? Obviously, he did, otherwise he would not have kissed him, would he?

But what was maybe more troubling for the young man, were his own feelings about what had happened. Yes, he had been shocked at first when Lithdal had kissed him, but had that been his only emotion? No, if Estel was honest with himself, it had not been. Had there not also been a warm feeling in his stomach when he had lain in the strong arms of the warrior? And why was he constantly thinking about him? But no! He was in love with Legolas! Legolas was the only one who had ever interested him, who had ever made him feel that way. And furthermore, Lithdal was not … his type. If Estel could even say that he had something like that.

But, what if he only had such feelings for Legolas….because he had been the first one?

Feeling utterly confused, Estel shook his head. Suddenly, he wished that Lithdal had never come to Imladris.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Legolas was pacing. Had he seen what he had seen? Had Lithdal kissed Estel? And more importantly, had Estel returned the kiss? And what had the two of them been doing alone on the stairs anyway? Had they waited until the twins and he had been gone to share a secret kiss?

Running his hands over his face, Legolas stared at the door that connected his room with Estel's. Was this the reason why Estel had been so strange lately? Had his dreams and his tossing and turning to do with Lithdal? Was Estel dreaming about him, about being with him? Laying with him instead of with Legolas?

No! That was ridiculous! Estel had shown no interest in Lithdal. No, it must have been initiated by Lithdal, that was the only explanation. Estel loved him, or did he? Had Legolas maybe missed signals from the man? Was there something amiss in their relationship? Was that why Estel did not want to be touched at his behind any longer, or rather, why he tensed every time Legolas did?

Sighing, Legolas's gaze again flickered to the door to the adjoining room. He knew that Estel was there, had heard him enter. He could just go in there and ask the young man, could he not? But what if Estel denied that there had been something? What should he do then ? And what if there was really nothing and it had been Lithdal who had forced the kiss on Estel? Would he then not make it even worse for Estel?

Unexpectedly, Legolas felt his stomach tighten, and a warmth spread in his body. Estel was his friend, his lover! There should be no secrets between them! The picture of the dripping Estel resurfaced in his mind, and Legolas's heart began to race. Estel was his….he was his! And he did not want that to change. He needed to know the truth!

With but a few quick steps Legolas was at the connecting door and without knocking he entered Estel's room. There the young man stood, clad in but a loose fitting bathing robe that was held close with nothing but a cord. He was drying his hair with a towel, which he lowered when he saw Legolas in the doorway.

"Legolas." Estel more breathed than said, his eyes wide and surprised…almost like a rabbit sitting in front of a wolf. Legolas closed the door behind him and turned the key. He did not want to be disturbed right now. Seeing Estel practically naked in front of the fire made his heart beat faster.

"I saw the two of you." Legolas said quickly, although it was not what he had really wanted to say. From one moment to the next he saw Estel's face change from surprised to confused then to shocked and, to Legolas's confusion, guilt. Why was Estel feeling guilty? Did that mean that there had been more?

Taking one step in Estel's direction, Legolas felt his voice waver, "Was it the first time?"

Estel nodded, then shook his head minutely. His cheeks turned a bright red, and his breathing sped up. Wringing the towel in his hand, he looked away from Legolas, fixing his gaze to the floor. His voice was barely audible when he spoke next, "He…has touched me before."

Legolas felt as if his feet had been kicked out from under him. Lithdal had touched Estel before? Taking another step forwards, Legolas felt his emotions boil under the surface, although he tried to control his voice, "Where did he touch you?"

Looking up, eyes huge, Estel shook his head, "I did not want him to, Legolas, he just did."

"Where?" Jealousy slowly entered Legolas's stomach, and he felt himself narrow his eyes at Estel.

"At my…he touched my…" Estel broke off, but Legolas had heard enough to know where exactly Lithdal had touched Estel. So that was why the man had stiffened every time Legolas had touched him there. Taking a deep breath, Legolas stepped up to stand in front of Estel.

"Estel please tell me honestly, do you like him?" There was a tremor in Legolas's voice, and it caused Estel to shake his head frantically.

"No, Legolas, please believe me. I do not like him and I did nothing to make him do that. I…I do not know why he kissed me. I…simply do not know." Estel's eyes pleaded with Legolas to understand and the confusion was clearly written in the young human's face. Legolas felt his heart go out to him. He trusted Estel and he loved him with all his heart. And when Estel told him that he had not asked for Lithdal to kiss and touch him, then he believed him. But that did not change the feelings that rumbled in his stomach, in his whole body…everywhere.

With but a quick motion he swept Estel into his arms, kissing him eagerly. When they parted breathless, he murmured, "I believe you, Estel, I love you." Huge, silver eyes met Legolas's, shining in the light of the fire, and it was that moment that drove Legolas over the edge. Something roared inside him, and he engulfed Estel's mouth with his own, kissing him passionately. Pressing Estel against him, Legolas was suddenly acutely aware that Estel was wearing nothing but a thin robe. Without breaking the kiss, Legolas quickly reached down, fiddled for a moment with the cord that held the robe closed, before he opened it eagerly. Feeling Estel's warm skin made Legolas groan with desire. His hands slipped on Estel's skin, for the man's body was still slightly soapy from his bath. Passion rose inside with, and with a moan of lust Legolas felt his elfhood swell and harden almost painfully.

Groaning again, Legolas pressed Estel harder against himself, wanting to feel him, needing to feel him. His hands groped and touched, but when Estel nearly slipped on the floor, barefooted as he was, Legolas wrapped his arms around him, lifting him up, and without a second thought, he sat him down on the next best object…the huge desk that stood near the with curtains closed window. Papers and quills scattered to the ground, but Legolas did not care. All that he wanted was Estel…now!

His tongue found its way into Estel's mouth, tasting and licking, while his hands shoved the man's upper body backwards until he was lying flat on the wooden surface of the table. As quickly as he could manage, Legolas opened the strings that held his leggings together. The offending piece of clothing slid down his legs, and Legolas began to eagerly stroke the inside of Estel's thighs. Heat was pounding in his veins, gathering in his hardened length, and Legolas knew he would not be able to wait much longer. Groping, he pulled Estel towards him, kissing the man's bare chest.

Tethering on the edge of the desk, his bare feet in the air, his gaze fixed on the ceiling, Estel uttered a breathless "Legolas", but Legolas quickly shut him up with another hot kiss. Lifting the man up a fraction, Legolas slid his hand to his own hard length, gathering what wetness he found there, before he reached around, searching and finding what he was looking for. When his finger penetrated the yielding flesh, Estel jerked, arching upwards again, his moan stifled by Legolas's lasting kiss. Another finger entered quickly, then a third. It took Legolas all the strength of will he had to prepare Estel and not just enter, but did the best he could. He needed Estel, now.

Breaking the kiss, Legolas looked deep into Estel's eyes, feeling the urge to need the man's permission to continue. When Estel nodded breathlessly, Legolas placed his head at Estel's neck, kissed him there, removed his fingers, grabbed the man's hips tightly, pulled him closer, stood on tiptoe and with one strong push he sheathed himself fully in the young man. Gasping and opening his mouth in a silent sound of pleasure, Estel's hands found the edge of the desk, holding onto it. With a sound of pure pleasure, he shut his eyes as his body revelled in the sensations he was feeling.

Legolas began to thrust forwards, loving Estel, and with but the tenth deep thrust he felt his release wash over him, sending him to the brink of hysterics. Panting, Legolas thrust one last time, making Estel find his own release. Shudders raced through Legolas's body, and when they finally subsided, Legolas let his head rest against Estel's shoulder, panting heavily. They stayed that way for many moments, not saying a word, unmoving, but then Legolas felt Estel stroke a hand through his now sweaty hair and a soft voice reached his ears, "Better now?"

Raising his head, Legolas looked into Estel's eyes, and what he saw there made his knees even weaker than they already were. The aftermath of lust and desire, yes, but although confusion and…pain. Eyes widening, Legolas withdrew his hands from Estel's hips. Now that he had found his release and blood rushed back to his head, he suddenly realized what he had done.

Legolas averted his gaze from the man as he slowly, as gently as he could, withdrew himself from Estel, who stayed absolutely still, wincing slightly. When Legolas was free he looked down, and to his concern he saw that there was blood on his and Estel's thighs. It was not much, but it scared him immensely.

"Estel….I…" Legolas's voice broke off, and in his concern he leaned over the human, wanting to make sure that he was alright. Estel opened his eyes and with a small gesture he asked Legolas to lean closer. Now even more concerned, Legolas bend down, and when his face was close to Estel's, the man reached out, took a hold of Legolas shirt, pulled him down and kissed him gently on the red lips. When they parted, Estel gave him a small smile, "There is nothing to forgive, Legolas. I wanted this too." And then he brushed his nose gently at Legolas's, in what had become their secret sign of desire and the willingness to make love.

Estel then rightened himself on the desk into a sitting position and closed the bathing robe, while Legolas moved out of the way and pulled his breeches up again, feeling almost ashamed of himself and what desire had made him do. "Are you alright, Estel? Did I hurt you very much?"

Estel shook his head, "No, of course not." But when he moved off of the table, he swayed on his feet and his knees buckled under him. With quick reflexes Legolas caught him before he could hit the floor, pressing the man against him until he had found his balance. "Estel?"

"I'm fine." The man answered, but Legolas could hear the soft note of pain in his voice. "Just a bit …exhausted." The small smile that accompanied those words did nothing to quench Legolas's worries, and the elf frowned, "Maybe we should ask your father to…"

"No!" Estel almost shouted, shaking his head fiercely. "Not a word, Legolas." Entangling himself from Legolas's arms, Estel took a step back. "A hot bath is all I need." Seeing Legolas's doubting look, Estel stroked the elf's cheek gently, "I am fine, Legolas, really. Mortals are not as fragile as elves believe us to be. And you know what, you could do with a bath as well."

The words had the anticipated impact, and Legolas smiled shyly. Shaking his head and sighing, Estel took hold of Legolas's hand, pulling him towards the bathing chamber. Feeling relieved at Estel's words, Legolas followed obediently, but he could not help but notice the stiffness in the man's steps, and he vowed that for the next few days, he would take it a bit slower with the young human and would make no love to him, at least not until he was sure that he would cause no further pain.

To be continued


	6. Rivals

**Title: A Spring's Tale**

**Author:** Gil Feir (formerly known as MellonNinEstel)

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Non-consensual (is this right?) scenes.

**Pairing:** Aragorn/Legolas

**Summary:** Aragorn and Legolas fell in love. But how will Estel's family take it? And what will happen when jealously enters the stage?

**Feedback:** Yes, very welcome

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters and make no money with this story.

**Series:** Yes. This is the second story in the series and the sequel to A Winter's tale.

**Beta:** Firith-Tindome

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews, they really make me feel better and give me the energy to write more. Especially the sequel to this story. This time, I award 100 orc points to those bigot flamers. Really, at least I have the guts to write this and post this. They don't even have the guts to review while logged in. Pathetic.

* * *

Chapter 5: Rivals

A week passed, and spring had the valley in its grip. Flowers in all colours imaginable blossomed along the banks of the numerous sparkling rivers, birds flew overhead, chirping and singing, and the small furry animals chased each other, squeaking loudly. Sunshine filled the valley, broken only by the occasional fresh spring shower.

One sunny afternoon, while the twins had gone on a hunt, Legolas and Estel ventured down to the training fields. It had been way too long until they had sparred, and both felt the need to train and hone their skills. True to his thoughts, Legolas had not made love to the man during the last week, and the tension between them was almost touchable. Legolas knew that Estel felt the self-imposed chastity was needless, and Legolas simply knew that he would not be able to resist his charms much longer.

Estel shrugged out of his woollen tunic and tucked his long sleeved shirt into his pants, while Legolas pulled his long hair back into a pony tail. Taking up their weapons of choice, Estel his broad sword and Legolas his twin knives, both moved into position in the centre of the field. They lifted their weapons in greeting, bowed…and the fight began.

So often had they trained and fought together that they anticipated each others moves, and none of them managed to break the others defences and score a point. Twisting, Legolas ducked under Estel's swing, lashing out with his knives, but the man quickly sidestepped the swing and blocked it. Their arms crossed between them, their eyes locked, Estel frowned at Legolas, "You're holding back." When Legolas did not answer, Estel gave him a lopsided grin, "You know you don't have to hold back with me." And with a strong push he shoved Legolas away from him and attacked once more.

Shaking his head, Legolas grinned at the young man's word play, before he swirled his knives and engaged in battle again. So they trained for at least an hour, neither of them gaining a victory over the other. While Estel would have fought on, Legolas decided to end the fight, for he felt it was not fair to fight against a tiring Estel. Had he gained a victory then, it would not have been gained fairly.

Panting, Estel sheathed his sword and wiped his hands through his sweaty hair. Bowing to Legolas, he commented, "That was fun, we should do this more often, Legolas."

"Indeed, it is refreshing, don't you think?" Reaching behind him, Legolas opened the leather string that held his hair back from his face. Shaking his head, he let his blond mane fall over his shoulders, where it caught the golden rays of the afternoon sun. A small breeze made the strands flutter airily, and Estel sighed audibly, "Legolas, although I'm a human, I'm not as fragile as you might think. Don't you think that it is time that we…." When Estel turned and gazed at Legolas's face, he broke off.

There was a small frown between Legolas's eyes, one that Estel had not see often, and with confusion clearly written on his face, he turned and followed Legolas's gaze. There, at the other end of the training field, where they had left their belongings, stood Lithdal. He leaned casually against a wooden fence, arms crossed, watching them.

"What does he want here?" Estel asked, looking back at Legolas, but instead of giving an answer, Legolas sheathed his knives and began walking in the direction of Lithdal. Estel followed him quickly, a bit concerned by Legolas's behaviour. When they reached the elf, Lithdal smiled at them both, nodding.

"That was very impressive." He said waving his hand in their general direction. "Where have you learned to fight like that Estel?"

"My brothers taught me, as did Lord Glorfindel." Estel said, reaching for the flask of water he had brought to quench his thirst.

"By the famous Balrog slayer himself?" Lithdal gave Estel a small smile, "No wonder then that you move as if dancing, graceful and strong at the same time." There was something in his voice that Estel could not identify, but obviously it was something that Legolas did not like. Rather brusquely, Legolas addressed Lithdal, "What brings you here, Lithdal?"

A flicker in Lithdal's eyes was the only outward reaction he gave at Legolas cold tone. With a small bow, he answered smoothly, "A hawk arrived from Mirkwood and it seems urgend. It bears the King's private seal, my Prince."

Another, deeper frown marred Legolas's brow and his eyes quickly flew up to the house, where he knew the message was waiting for him. King Thranduil rarely used his private seal, for it was only used for messeges that only Legolas was allowed to read; it was a bit unsettling to use it now.

Still making up his mind, whether he should haste to the house or not, Legolas suddenly felt a hand on his arm. Looking to the side, his gaze met Estel's. "Go, Legolas. I will clean up here and bring our things back to the house. I'll meet you at dinner."

For a moment, Legolas hesitated, but then he nodded, "See you there, Estel." In his mind he wanted to add 'be careful', but he did not. And although still young, Estel was a grown man after all, and what could happen while he was away? So, Legolas jumped lightly over the wooden fence that circled the training ground and hastened up to the house…but not after giving Lithdal a cold look.

Estel watched Legolas until the elf turned around a bend, then leaned forwards and reached for his tunic. His hand had barely touched the material, when Lithdal's hand was placed over his own.

"I said we need to talk I know, but now I'd rather skip that part. I did not lie when I said that I was impressed by your skills, Estel. Would you mind sparring with me?"

Only now did Estel realize that Lithdal had brought his weapon with him, a magnificent double edged elven made sword. Before Estel was able to come up with a good excuse, Lithdal grinned at him, "You are not afraid of me, are you Estel?" Something inside Estel told him not to spare with Lithdal, but when Lithdal raised an eyebrow at him, eyes wide and innocent, Estel felt himself waver. What could happen, after all. And perhaps even more importantly, he was 'not' afraid of Lithdal. He really was not…

Nodding, Estel took a step back and gestured at the centre of the field, "After you." They took up positions, lifted their swords in greeting, bowed and began the fight. At first, they kept the tempo slow, having to accustom to each others moves. Lithdal was an excellent fighter, quick, strong and very apt at anticipating Estel's moves. His style was similar to Legolas's but not quite as graceful. When they had sparred for some minutes, they increased the speed and soon they were engaged in a real training fight.

Blocking one of Lithdal's blows, Estel twisted to the side, lunging with his sword, but his stroke met only air. Cursing under his breath, Estel compensated for the air-thrust, before he quickly parried another sword stroke. Their blades crashed in mid air, and their eyes met. Lithdal grinned, then suddenly took a step back, making Estel stumble forwards. With a move quicker than Estel had ever seen, Lithdal danced to the side, out of his way, and in the same motion the elf gave him a slap on his behind.

Gasping, Estel turned, sword raised, but Lithdal had already moved out of his range. The elf winked at him, before he lifted his sword and resumed the fight as if nothing had happened. Now more aware and slightly on edge, one part of Estel hoped that the sparring would end soon, while the other part was not yet willing to give up. They fought for almost an hour, and Estel felt his strength wavering. His fight with Legolas had already tired him, and this fight was attacking his reserves already. Wiping a hand over his sweaty brow, Estel warded of another blow of Lithdal's, panting. And then, ... it happened.

When Lithdal attacked next, Estel moved to the side, but his action was not quick enough. The tip of Lithdal's sword easily sliced through his shirt, leaving a bloody mark on his right shoulder. Blood poured from the wound, and with a sharp intake of breath, Estel touched his shoulder. His hand came away bloody, and with a soft curse, the young man pressed his hand on the wound to stop the blood flow and deal with the sudden, unexpected pain. The fight was forgotten.

"Estel?" Lithdal asked, coming to stand in front of the man. "I'm sorry, I did not want to hurt you."

"It's just a scratch, don't worry." Sheathing his sword, Estel slowly walked towards the fence. Once there, he took his hand from his shoulder and peeled the shirt away to get a better look. The cut was not that deep and would require no stitches, but it bled profusely and probably would for some minutes. Estel shook his head…Legolas would not like this.

Looking around, Estel searched for something he could use to pad the gash and stop the bleeding. He had brought no supplies, seeing that he and Legolas had never had this kind of accident while sparring, and he did not want to use his woollen tunic. Still pondering the situation, Estel heard something rustle behind him, and a moment later Lithdal took his hand away from the wound and pressed his tunic on it. It took Estel a moment to register that the elf was standing bare-chested in front of him, close enough that he could touch him.

"This looks not too deep, Estel." Lithdal said, letting his fingers trace over the man's shoulder. His long hair tickled Estel's skin, and the man felt himself tense when Lithdal moved even closer. "I'm truly sorry this happened, Estel." Lithdal said, looking deep into Estel's eyes. "I owe you. Tell me, how can I make good for it?" Lithdal's eyes sparkled and he leaned forwards slightly.

Estel looked into his face, saw the icy blue eyes, smelled the washed hair, the scent of the elf and with sudden clarity he understood the meaning behind Lithdal's words. Eyes widening, Estel felt his heartbeat quicken and his stomach tightened. He opened his mouth to say something, but his voice betrayed him. Clearing his throat, Estel swallowed thickly, "I…"

"Aye?" Lithdal asked sweetly, reaching out and lightly touching Estel's belly. Gasping, Estel reacted strongly to the touch. Showing Lithdal away from him, he took some hasty steps back. Lithdal's shirt slid from his shoulder, landing in the grass, but Estel did not care. Taking another deep breath, Estel shook his head, "You owe me nothing, it was an accident. I should go."

And before Lithdal could say anything or touch him again, Estel grabbed his and Legolas's things, climbed through the fence and hurried back to the house…and out of Lithdal's reach.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

After the evening meal, Legolas and Estel soon retired to Legolas's room. Neither of them felt the desire to take part in the family activities this evening, and both wanted to be alone that night.

Sitting down on the couch in front of the lowly burning fire, Estel pulled his legs under his body. Legolas joined him on the couch, handing him a goblet of deep red wine. They sipped their wine for some minutes, neither of them speaking. But then Estel asked softly, "Do you have to leave soon for your home?"

Surprised, Legolas gazed at Estel, "What makes you think so?"

Looking into his wine, Estel shrugged, "Your father's missive. And you have been here for most of the winter."

Sighing, Legolas stretched his legs out before him and leaned back at the couch. His gaze darkened, "It was a missive of my father's, but it did not bear his personal seal. It was merely one of his usual messages, asking if I was well and telling me that all is well at home."

Frowning, Estel tilted his head to the side, "But Lithdal said…"

"He was mistaken." Locking his eyes with Estel, Legolas added, "And I wonder whether it was with purpose." Righting himself from his slouched position, Legolas looked at the man, "What happened after I was gone?"

"Nothing." The response came too quick to sound convincing, and Estel grimaced inwardly.

"Nothing?" Legolas asked, eyebrows raised. "You were late for dinner." The elf eyed the man closely, and Estel suddenly felt himself on the defensive.

Taking another sip of wine, he shrugged, "I felt the need to bath before dinner and I forgot the time." In truth, Estel had needed the time not only to bath, but to clean the gash and treat it. He did not know why he did not tell Legolas of what had transpired, but he simply felt that Legolas would do something silly once he knew that Lithdal had accidentally hurt him. And, Estel did not want to relive the scene from the training field. He simply wanted to forget the things Lithdal had said to him and the fact that the elf had touched him.

Legolas gazed a moment longer at Estel, but then he shrugged as well. Leaning back again, he placed his hand on Estel's knee, and a moment later Estel uncurled himself, snuggled up beside Legolas and placed his head on the elf's shoulder. "I'm glad you don't have to leave."

"Me too." And Legolas kissed Estel gently on the dark curls, pulling the man closer. Sighing contentedly, Estel leaned into the touch, and it took not long and he was fast asleep, resting on Legolas's strong chest.

Smiling at the young man, Legolas slowly emptied his goblet of wine, before he nudged Estel gently with his elbow. "Estel, bed time."

"Mhm." The man mumbled, not really awake. He snuggled even closer to Legolas, clearly unwilling to get up and go to bed; the day had exhausted him. Sighing but smiling at the same time, Legolas gently extricated himself from under Estel, then swept the man up into his arm and carried him over to the bed. Placing Estel down, the man immediately tried to roll up and resume his sleep, but Legolas laughed softly, "Not in your clothes, Estel. Just a moment."

Estel mumbled something unintelligible; he was practically still asleep and his brain was not yet working. With quick movements and deft fingers, Legolas opened the strings that held Estel's tunic closed and slipped it over the man's head, before he unlaced the shirt and removed it, too. When Legolas turned back, ready to tackle Estel's breeches, he suddenly inhaled sharply. There was a light bandage wrapped around Estel's right shoulder, and a small amount of blood showed through it.

Kneeling down, Legolas let his fingers trace over the bandage, "Estel, what happened?" Confusion coloured his voice, but there was a trace of hurt as well. Why had Estel not told him that he was injured? And when had he been injured? There had been no injury when they had trained that afternoon, Legolas was sure of it!

"What?" Estel murmured groggily. All the attention was slowly waking him up, and Legolas's question unsettled him, although he could not tell why. Forcing his body to wake, Estel slowly blinked his eyes open, trying to focus.

"This bandage, Estel. What happened to you?" Legolas asked, his voice a bit sharper than he had intended.

Suddenly, realization flashed across Estel's face and he became fully awake. He paled a bit and his breathing sped up a fraction. "Legolas, promise me not to get angry."

This did nothing to calm Legolas, and he got to his feet in a fluent motion. "Tell me. Why did you keep this from me?"

"I did not keep it from you. There simply was no time to tell you and then I forgot about it." Estel got to his feet as well, but he made no attempt to move to Legolas's side. The elf was clearly confused and hurt, and Estel knew that Legolas wanted to hear what had happened, before the elf would be willing to actually 'talk' about this.

Sighing inwardly, Estel tried to find the right words, and at the same moment he asked himself why he had not told Legolas. Surely he was not trying to protect Lithdal, why should he? But he did not want to make a fuss about all this, whatever 'this' was. And telling Legolas outright what had transpired between him and Lithdal would surely cause an upheaval.

In the end, Estel decided to choose his words carefully and tell Legolas what had happened, ... at least part of it. "After you left this afternoon, Lithdal asked me to spar with him and I agreed. He is an apt fighter and during the fight I was unobservant. It was an accident, Legolas, and he apologized. We left it at that."

While Estel spoke, Legolas's eyes narrowed and his face darkened. His hands balled into fists. "He hurt you?" He ground out, clearly trying to stay calm.

"It was an accident, Legolas. No one is at fault."

"What else happened between you after I was gone?" Legolas asked, eyeing Estel up and down. When Estel blushed slightly and lowered his gaze, Legolas had his answer. "He touched you again, was it not so?"

"Legolas, I…." Estel began, but he broke off mid sentence. What should he say? He had no experience with being courted or …molested. Was that what had happened to him? Legolas had been the first one to be truly interested in him, and Estel did not know whether Lithdal was only joking with him, or playing maybe. And, he did not know how he felt about it. Of course, knowing that someone else, another elf at that, was interested in him made him feel …good. But on the other hand, he loved Legolas and had no intention of starting something with Lithdal. He did not even want to be touched by that elf!

"Why did you not tell me?" Legolas asked, his voice full of hurt.

And all Estel could do was shake his head helplessly. What should he answer Legolas when he did not know the answer himself? Frustration and anger rose in him. Why had he not told Legolas? And why had he not reacted more violently to Lithdal's advances? Finding no answers to his questions, Estel shrugged again, feeling utterly helpless. Unable to look at Legolas, Estel picked up his shirt and tunic, slowly made his way to the connecting door and slipped into his own room. Legolas did not follow him.

It was late at night, way past midnight, when the door that connected their rooms opened silently, and Legolas padded into Estel's dark chamber. He lifted the covers and laid down behind Estel, snuggling close to him and wrapping his arms around the man. After giving Estel a kiss on the head, he whispered softly, "I'm sorry."

Estel nodded minutely, then finally fell asleep. But, although they were together, like they were used to be, it was not the same…and they both felt the difference.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Legolas knocked softly at the door to the guest room where Lithdal lived during his stay in Imladris. After what had happened the previous day, he wanted to talk to Lithdal about his actions. Upon the call to enter, Legolas opened the door and stepped over the threshold. The door closed with a click in his back.

"My Prince! What a pleasure. What can I do for you?" Lithdal stood at the window, but when he saw Legolas, he took a step towards him, bowing slightly.

"We need to talk." Legolas had decided that he would approach the subject directly, rather then beating around the bush.

"Is that so?" Lithdal gestured at the comfortable chair that stood in front of the hearth, but Legolas remained standing. Seeing that Legolas had not come for a pleasant talk, Lithdal shrugged minutely. "What is it your Highness wishes to discuss with me?"

"Estel." Legolas said curtly.

"Estel?" Lithdal replied, pretending to be confused. "What about him?" There was a flicker in the elf's eyes that Legolas could not place, but whatever it was, he did not like it.

Taking a deep breath, Legolas stepped towards Lithdal, "You hurt him, I saw the wound on his shoulder. I want you to stay away from him, do I make myself clear?"

"It was just an accident and I apologized to him." Lithdal answered, but Legolas was not yet finished.

"I also saw you touch him and he does not like it. Don't do it again or…"

"Or what?" Lithdal interrupted him, something totally catching Legolas off guard. Never had a subject of his father's dared to interrupt him! A mean smile appeared on Lithdal's face and when he answered, his voice sounded almost gleeful, "Or what, my Prince? Tell his brothers? Or Lord Elrond? I am sure they would be delighted to hear of your relationship."

Blanching, Legolas suddenly realized that Lithdal knew of their secret and that he also knew that neither Estel's father nor his brothers were aware of it. And before Legolas had recovered from that blow, Lithdal continued, sounding completely honest, all gleefulness gone, "I did nothing that he did not want me to do. '_He_' came to '_me_', not the other way round. I would never have approached a human by myself. It was he who initiated it all, my Prince, and only afterwards did I become aware of your relationship." And in a smaller voice, he added, "I would never take what is yours, your Highness."

Stunned, Legolas looked at Lithdal. Regret and honesty poured from the elf, and in that moment, Legolas was really not sure whether he should believe him or not. But then Legolas pictured Estel in his mind, his ready smile, his innocence and his pure love, and then Lithdal's last words sunk in. '_Take what is yours_'. He spoke about Estel as if he were a lovely pet! Anger surged through him, and Legolas stepped forwards and gripped Lithdal by the collar of his tunic.

"Never touch him again. Do not even look at him. And if you do I swear you will regret it." Legolas hissed, then let go, stormed to the door and left. The door fell shut with a loud bang behind him.

To be continued


	7. Caught

**Title: A spring's tale**

**Author:** Gil Feir (formerly known as MellonNinEstel)

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Aragorn/Legolas

**Summary:** Aragorn and Legolas fell in love. But how will Estel's family take it? And what will happen when jealously enters the stage?

**Feedback:** Yes, very welcome

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters and make no money with this story.

**Series:** Yes. This is the second story in the series and the sequel to A Winter's tale.

**Beta:** Firith-Tindome

* * *

**A/N: This time I award 100 ranger points to** Mistaken Identity**. Her simple plea reminded me that I forgot to post. Thanks!**

**As always, I appreaciate the reviews very much!!

* * *

Chapter 6: Caught**

Over the next few days, Legolas and Estel tried to go back to how it had been before the incident, but there was an underlying tension between them that simply would not go away. It was not so much that they did not trust each other, but that they were unsure where to go from where they stood. Although they regularly shared either Estel's or Legolas's bed at night, they were not intimate once, neither of them feeling the courage to break the invisible barrier that had been created between them. Although they had been friends for many years, they had been lovers for only a short time, and it was complicating the situation.

During the days, Legolas trained with the twins or Glorfindel, went on hunts and patrols, while Estel was kept busy in and around the house. Spring was usually the time when Lord Elrond collected most of his herbs and plants, took stock of the medicines he had kept over the winter and catalogued his healing supplies. More often than not, Estel could be found in the gardens, meadows and woods surrounding the house, searching for herbs, plants and roots.

And while Legolas and Estel tried to continue as if nothing had happened between them, Estel had constantly the feeling as if someone was watching him, as if there were eyes in the shadows that followed his every step. On many occasions Estel stopped in what he was doing to look over his shoulder, but never did he see something unusual. But, he had lived most of his life among elves…his senses were sharp and they were telling him that he was watched.

Estel did not know that Legolas had talked to Lithdal, had practically warned the elf away from him, but he had noticed that Lithdal had not again tried to touch him. Indeed, the Mirkwood guard had not even talked to him once since the sparring accident. Most of the times, Estel did not even see him, given the fact that he was either searching for herbs or helping his father and the other healers in the healing wing.

More days passed, a week, two. Slowly, things went back to normal. One evening, Estel came home very late; he was dirty, hungry and tired, for he had searched for herbs and roots most of the day, with little success. He shrugged out of his soft leather boots, tunic, shirt and leggings, gabbed a towel and nakedly made his way to the adjoining bathing chamber. He wanted nothing more than a hot bath and some food, before he crawled under the covers of his bed and sleep. But when he opened the door to the bathing chamber, he stopped in the doorway. Hot steam wafted against him, and in the midst of it, he could make out the slim form of Legolas.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Legolas slowly made his way over to Estel. He was also naked, ready to take a bath after a long way of hunting. Almost hesitatingly, Legolas reached out and closed the door, turning the key. Then, he took the towel out of Estel's hand, before he leaned in and brushed his lips against Estel's. When Estel did not shy away, Legolas kissed him tenderly, sensuously. It was a lingering kiss, and soon their hands followed the pace their lips had set. They let their bodies sink down in the hot water, and their love making was gentle and sweet. But although they had not been together for weeks, it took them both longer than it ever had to find their release, for both of them hesitated to let go. When they finally emerged from the bath, the water was cold.

They did not talk about their problems, for they were not sure what their problem was. They had both hoped that with their making love the tension between them would lift, but it was not to be. The band of love between them was strong and they knew it, but there was still something not right. Maybe time could heal what words and actions could not.

A few more days passed. Legolas hunted with the twins, helped to repair bridges and roads that had been damaged in the winter, while Estel helped with the healing supplies. One sunny day, while Legolas helped repair the fences on the southern fieldss, Estel ventured into the forests surrounding the valley. His latest examination of the herb stock had shown that some rather important plants were either missing or nearly empty, and Estel hoped that he would find them in the forest. If he did not, he would have to leave the valley and search somewhere else for them.

Pushing a low hanging branch out of his way, Estel let his eyes travel over the needle covered forest ground. With the high firs and other trees blocking most of the sunshine, there were more shadows than sunny patches, and Estel concentrated hard to make out the different plants he saw. Occasionally he would go down on his knees to inspect a plant or other, and more than once he let his fingers brush over the leaves to make sure which plant he had found.

Slowly, midday turned into afternoon and the shadows became longer and deeper. With a sigh, Estel stuffed another sandy root into the pouch that hung around his shoulders. It was almost full of herbs, for Estel had found most of the plants he had been looking for. A few more, and he would return to the house for the evening meal. Ducking under another branch, Estel resumed his search for the last herbs. He climbed over a mossy tree trunk that had fallen in the last winter storm and emerged into a very small clearing. Sunlight filtered through the branches, turning the ground into a mosaic of light and shadow.

Breathing in deeply, Estel enjoyed the rich scent of spring in the forest. Birds chirped from the treetops, and somewhere close by a squirrel chattered amiably. Smiling, Estel let his gaze travel over the small clearing. Suddenly, his look was caught by something sparkling on the other edge of the clearing. Intrigued, Estel stepped closer and when he saw what it was that had caught his eye, he sank to his knees in front of it.

His smile widening, Estel let the tips of his fingers trace over the silver blossom of the flower in front of him. It was but a small path of flowers, for their were rare indeed. They had a light green stem, thin and fragile, and each stem ended in a crown of five silver flowers, shaped like a star. While the upper side of the blossom was of a deep black, the underside of the blossom was of a sparkling silver. The small leaves of the flower were of such an intense green, that it made the fresh grass pale in comparison. These flowers reacted to being touched, and they would die not long after being cut. Tindaloth, these flowers were called, and Estel knew that they were Legolas's favourite.

Reaching out, Estel picked some of the delicate flowers, before he lifted them to his nose and inhaled deeply; their sweet scent made him smile and he imagined Legolas when he saw the flowers. Estel was just to pick some more, when he again had the strange sensation that he was being watched. Only a moment later, he heard soft footsteps on the grass behind him and an all to familiar voice called out to him.

"What a surprise, Estel! You here, all by yourself?"

As if burned, Estel jumped to his feet and turned around to face Lithdal, who slowly came towards him. Lithdal was smiling at him, his face and body language relaxed, but there was something in his eyes that made Estel cringe inwardly. Something told the young man that he was in danger, although he could not exactly tell why. Trying not to think of the fact that he was alone in the forest with Lithdal, although the path was not far away, Estel eyed him levelly.

"I'm collecting herbs for my father. What brings you here?" His voice wavered a bit, and from the widening grin on Lithdal's face, Estel could tell that the elf had heard it, too.

Spreading his arms to his sides, Lithdal inhaled deeply, "I came here to enjoy the beauty of the woods." His smile widened even more and his eyes practically held Estel's captive. When his words sunk in, Estel felt himself blush deeply.

"This forest has a natural beauty that is unrivalled in its kind." Lithdal said, advancing on Estel, who simply stared at the elf, unsure what to say or do. Was it really the forest Lithdal was talking about, or was he talking about what Estel was thinking that he was talking about? Feeling a sense of uneasiness wash over him, Estel shifted his bag on his shoulder.

"It is late and I have found what I came looking for. I should go back, they are surely waiting for me already." Estel said, taking a step away from Lithdal and towards the path, but the elf quickly stepped into his way.

"Indeed it is late, and I too have found what I came looking for." There was a faint glimmer in Lithdal's eyes, and with two quick steps he stood directly in front of Estel. Raising his hand, he brushed a strand of dark hair out of Estel's face, "You are beautiful."

And Lithdal meant what he said. For weeks he had watched Estel, trying to find out what it was that attracted Legolas to this mortal. Estel '_was_' beautiful, and his youth accentuated his innocence to a point that almost took Lithdal's breath away. And the hurried kiss that he had stolen from the youth, so sweet and warm. Never before had Lithdal felt that good….that strong.

When Lithdal touched him, Estel shuddered and automatically tried to get away, but he had taken but a step backwards, when Lithdal grabbed him by the wrist, pushed him back and pinned him with his back to a tree. Their faces were only inches apart now, and Estel could feel Lithdal shift his position, so that he could better hold him in position. Fear rose in Estel, and with a sudden clarity he realized that he and Lithdal were alone in the forest and that the chance of someone passing by was slim.

Slowly, almost gently, Lithdal let his fingers caress the side of Estel's face, from the temple to the jaw line. The elf's eyes followed the progress of his fingers, and when Estel turned his head away, he placed his hand under Estel's chin, forcing him to look at him. "Why do you turn away, Estel? Am I so ugly to look at?"

Not knowing what to say, and suddenly very afraid of angering the elf, Estel shook his head minutely. Lithdal smiled, letting his fingers brush against Estel's lips. "So sweet." Lithdal said softly, and his hands travelled further, down Estel's chin, his neck, then slowly along the collarbone. While his fingers travelled along Estel's chest, Lithdal used his other hand and body to hold Estel in place.

A shiver raced down Estel's spine and he could feel his heart beat frantically against his ribs. What should he do? Suddenly, Lithdal lowered his head, giving Estel a warm kiss on the side of the neck, then another and another, painting a trail of kisses down the side of his neck, murmuring in between, "So sweet…so warm." To Estel's horror, Lithdal shifted against him, and not too gently the elf forced his knee between Estel's legs, prying them apart.

Gasping, Estel tried to push Lithdal away from him, but the elf quickly grabbed his other hand as well, holding him in place. Grinning, Lithdal shook his head, "Now now Estel, you would not want to leave so early, would you? I know you will enjoy this as much as I do." His grin widening, Lithdal kissed Estel eagerly, forcing his tongue between Estel's lips.

Estel could not breath and his stomach churned violently. The urge to throw up almost overwhelmed him. He harshly turned his head to the side, breaking the kiss. With strength borne out of fear, he showed Lithdal away from him, trying to flee. He had gone but two steps, when two strong arms encircled him around the waist from behind, he was thrown to the ground. The soft grass feathered his fall, but all the air was driven out of his lungs in a rush.

Above him, Lithdal laughed lightly, "You want to play, do you? Well, if you like it that way, I am the last to complain." And with a quick motion Lithdal flipped Estel over, so that he was lying on his back. Pressing Estel's wrists to the ground, Lithdal straddled the young man. Smiling, he looked down on him, before he bend down to kiss him again Turning his head away, Estel evaded another kiss on his mouth, but Lithdal did not seem hindered by that. He let his lips brush against Estel's skin, licking and kissing. When Lithdal reached the base of Estel's neck, he bit him lightly, but it was enough to make Estel writhe under him.

"Lithdal, stop, please." Estel whispered, but his words were met by another deep kiss, before Lithdal began to suck on Estel's skin, leaving red traces behind that would show for days. Estel felt panic rise in him. He was trapped under the elf, with no way out and he knew that he had not enough strength to fight against an elf.

Suddenly, Lithdal shifted and let go of one of Estel's wrists. The moment of relief lasted only a heartbeat, for a second later Estel could feel Lithdal nestle at the laces that held his breeches closed. Now really in panic, Estel reached down frantically, trying to stop what Lithdal was doing. The elf looked into his eyes, laughing, "Why so shy, Estel? I know you want it too."

Before Estel could answer, a cold voice reached his ears, coming form the edge of the clearing, "Estel? What is the meaning of this?"

Estel's heart soured in relief! Somehow, Legolas had found them. Showing Lithdal away from him, Estel quickly tied the laces of his breeches, before he climbed from under Lithdal. Lithdal got to his feet gracefully, brushing some twigs and needles from his clothing, and looking totally unimpressed by Legolas's appearance.

Stepping away from Lithdal, Estel hurried to Legolas's side. "Legolas, you have no idea how…" Estel never finished his sentence, never got to tell Legolas how glad he was to see him. Legolas interrupted him coldly, "I have a good idea of what happened here." Giving Estel a long look, Legolas shook his head, "I thought I could trust you." Turning on his heels, Legolas walked away, his steps long.

Dazzled, Estel watched his retreating back for a moment, before he rushed to follow him. He barely heard Lithdal's voice calling after him, "Estel, I'm sorry!"

Running after Legolas, Estel caught up with him when he just exited the forest. Grabbing one of Legolas arms, Estel brought him to a stop. "Legolas, let me explain! It is not as you think!"

"No?" Legolas hissed. His hands were fisted at his side and his face was pale. "I saw what I saw, Estel! Had I come but a few minutes later to call you for dinner you would not even have noticed me, so caught up in your…." Legolas broke off, unable to say the word. Slowly, his cheeks coloured red, and Estel knew that he was angry.

"Legolas, he came to me! I did not want this, you have to believe me!" Estel pleaded, reaching for Legolas, but the elf quickly took a step backwards, out of Estel's reach.

Pointing at Estel, Legolas accused, "He was sitting on top of you, Estel, and you were clearly enjoying it! And you had your hands down your pants, right at his…." Legolas stopped, taking a deep breath, "How am I supposed to read this great mystery?"

Estel shook his head, but Legolas simply turned around, anger and hurt written over his face. When Estel reached out again, grabbing his elbow to stop him from leaving, Legolas pulled his arm away harshly, causing Estel to lose his balance and tumble to the ground. Standing above him, Legolas's face became an unreadable mask, but his voice betrayed his inner turmoil, "If you want him so badly, then why don't you go back to him?"

And with that said, Legolas stormed towards the Last Homely House. It was late that night when Estel finally entered his room, locking his door carefully. Almost automatically he undressed, washed the grime of the day away and slipped under the covers. A few hours before dawn, his tears dried and he fell into an uneasy slumber.

To be continued.


	8. Hurt

**Title: A spring's tale**

**Author:** Gil Feir (formerly known as MellonNinEstel)

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Aragorn/Legolas

**Summary:** Aragorn and Legolas fell in love. But how will Estel's family take it? And what will happen when jealously enters the stage?

**Warning:** **Some disturbing scenes! None consensual actions (but nothing too strong). **

**Feedback:** Yes, very welcome

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters and make no money with this story.

**Series:** Yes. This is the second story in the series and the sequel to A Winter's tale.

**Beta:** Firith-Tindome

Chapter 7: Hurt 

Neither Estel nor Legolas went to breakfast the next morning, and although Elrond and the twins found this odd, they did not go looking for them, assuming that they were up to one mischief or another. And when Legolas joined the twins for their daily routines of repairing what the winter had damaged, they put it to the backs of their minds and practically forgot it.

For the better part of the morning and the afternoon, Estel dried herbs and plants, catalogued them in the thick leather bound volumes, mixed salves and made powders from already dried herbs, cut roots and prepared healing pouches for the guards and the warriors of Imladris. He had not slept much during the night and lacked concentration, but when his father asked him what was wrong with him, he merely shook his head, telling he had had a bad dream and accordingly had slept little.

While his hands cut the roots, crushed the herbs and mixed the salves, his mind wandered to what had happened in the last weeks. First of all there was Lithdal. What was it with that elf? Now in hindsight, Estel could number numerous occassions when he had caught the elf looking at him, staring at him. More than once Lithdal had smiled at him in that strange way, had touched him on the arm or shoulder in what Estel had believed was a gesture of friendship.

And then the night Lithdal had surprised him in the dark hallway and touched him. The incident on the stairs came to his mind, and Estel frowned. Had it begun there? Should he have reacted more strongly to the touch and the kiss? Should he have told Lithdal that he was not interested in him, that he … loved Legolas? Would it have changed a thing?

And then yesterday in the woods….Lithdal seemed to enjoy himself. He had kissed him, touched him, had actually tried to….to open his breeches and…go a step further. When the memories came flooding back to him, Estel shuddered at the thought of what could have happened had Legolas not stumbled over them. How far would Lithdal have gone?

And then, had Lithdal not called after him that he was sorry? What was that supposed to mean? Had he not told the elf to leave him alone? Had he not even pushed him away? Estel ponderned his own actions for a while, wondering whether Lithdal could have possibly read him so wrongly. Had he…had he perhaps done something to even encourage Lithdal? Maybe he had send out some signs without even knowing it…

Shaking his head, Estel sighed deeply. Whatever Lithdal had thought yesterday, there was no way that he elf had not noticed now that Estel was not interested in him, but that he was in love with Legolas. Maybe Lithdal would accept it now and leave him alone.

And Legolas….Estel had seen him leave with his brothers, but he had not had the courage to talk to him, and in a way he did not feel as if he had done something wrong. Why should he seek out Legolas and talk to him, maybe even apologize to him when he had done nothing wrong? No, he would give Legolas and himself a few days time to think it all through, before he would try to speak with him. And who knew, Estel thought, maybe the problem would solve itself during that time.

It was late afternoon when Estel returned to his room. He had finished his work for the day and wanted to refresh himself before dinner. He washed quickly and changed into clean clothing, before he brushed his hair. Standing in front of the mirror in his room, Estel peeled the high collar of his tunic away to take a better look at his neck. There, at the right side of it was a purple kissing mark, obvious for all with eyes to see. Grimacing, Estel sighed and let go of the collar, which hid it from prying eyes. He had applied some calendula salve on it to make it heal faster, but he feared that it would stay visible for some days.

Sighing once more, Estel moved a hand through his dark locks, when there was a knock on his door. Without hesitation he bade the one to enter, but when he saw who it was, his breath caught in his throat.

"Lithdal…"

Slowly, Lithdal closed the door behind him, but he made no attempt to move towards Estel, but kept his distance. The elf bowed slightly, and there was obvious regret in his voice when he spoke, "I came here to apologize, Estel. I bid you to hear what I have to say."

Caught between unease and politeness, Estel was not sure how to react. But, he was in his own home, with dozens of people close by, and it gave him the courage to allow Lithdal's wish. He nodded for Lithdal to continue, but he did not move away from the chest of drawers in his back. The elf from Mirkwood gazed at Estel, catching his eyes, before he continued, "From the first moment I saw you, I was intrigued by you, Estel. And I cannot deny that I feel attracted to you." There was nothing but honesty in Lithdal's eyes, and Estel felt himself relax slightly. Maybe Lithdal had come to his senses after all. But when Estel said nothing, Lithdal took a step towards him, saying,

"I thought that you are interested in me, too. But after what happened yesterday, I can see that you are …special to Legolas." There was something in his voice that sounded odd, but Estel could not really place it. The elf moved closer, his eyes pleading, "Estel, I did not want to hurt you, you must believe me. I just wanted to be close to you, to feel you."

Estel shook his head minutely, "I cannot return your feelings, Lithdal." And it was true. Estel felt nothing when he looked at the elf, no desire, no attraction. Not even close friendship. If he was honest with himself, Estel only wanted the elf to leave Imladris and return to Mirkwood, so that he could repair his relationship with Legolas. And if Lithdal had finally come to understand that he was not interested in him, the better. But, Lithdal's next words made a cold shiver creep down his spine.

"That is only because you don't know me yet, Estel. I'm sure once we know each other better, you will come to understand that we belong together."

His heart began to pound frantically in his chest and Estel felt his hands become sweaty. His gaze flickered to the door, but he quickly realized that Lithdal stood between him and the exit. Swallowing, Estel shook his head, trying to rescue the situation, "I love someone else. You have to understand."

"Legolas?" Lithdal practically spat the name. "He cannot give you what I can give you. He does not see you as I do." With those words, Lithdal came even closer to Estel, eyeing him up and down, his eyes suddenly burning with unhidden desire.

"Don't touch me." Estel said threateningly, but Lithdal did not seem to be very impressed. Laughing lightly, he blocked Estel's escape with his body, spreading his arms wide.

"I won't hurt you, Estel. I really like you and I simply want to feel you, to taste you. I'm sure once I show you what I mean you will enjoy it was much as I do." And to Estel's horror, he was sure that Lithdal meant those words.

Feeling caught like an animal, Estel suddenly wanted only one thing. To get away from that elf has quickly as possible. With a sudden twist he tried to make for the door, but just as in the forest yesterday, Lithdal, being an elf, was faster. The elf grabbed Estel by the arms, throwing him against the chest of drawers. Quickly, the elf let his hands travel over Estel's body, touching and groping. He wedged his knee between Estel's legs, much more forcefully than he had done the day before, and only a moment later Estel felt Lithdal's hand touch him where only Legolas had touched him before.

Balking from the touch, Estel shook his head and reached down to pry Lithdal's fingers away from his groin. To his utter shock, Lithdal laughed at him, "So eager?" And with a quick motion he caught hold of Estel's hand and placed it over his own length, moaning in pleasure, "I knew you would like my way of things."

"No! I do not, let me go!" Estel almost shouted, pulling his hand away and shoving at Lithdal, but the elf was too strong for him. Still smiling, Lithdal grabbed Estel around the waist, pressed him against him and kissed him full on the mouth. His tongue eagerly forced entry into Estel's mouth, stroking and pushing. Estel did the only thing he could think of…he bit down hard on Lithdal's tongue, and immediately he tasted blood.

Breaking the kiss, Lithdal touched his mouth and when his fingers came away slightly bloody, he gazed at Estel with wide eyes. But instead of letting go of the young man, his smile widened into a lusty grin, "I told you that you would like it, Estel." And before the young man could put up further resistance, Lithdal kissed him again, eager and forceful. While his mouth tasted what was not his to taste, the elf's hands groped and touched all along Estel's body.

Estel tried to resist, tried to push Lithdal's hands away and to escape, but against the taller and stronger elf he was almost powerless. Lithdal moaned, shifting against him, and Estel could feel the elf's hard length against his belly. Groaning, Lithdal broke the kiss, wrapped his arms around Estel and lifted him slightly, so that he came to sit on the edge of the drawer, just at the right height for the elf. When Lithdal began to frantically nestle at the laces that held his own breeches closed, a sob escaped the youth, but it did not stop Lithdal from what he was doing. Instead, it seemed to even spur him on.

"Just a moment longer, Estel, almost there." Lithdal murmured, before he gave Estel another eager kiss. Nausea swept over Estel, and while Lithdal kissed him, his hands scurried over the chest he was sitting on, searching for something that would help him. In that moment, he remembered a very similar scene from not to long ago, when Legolas had stood like that above him, and another sob rose in his throat. How he wished Legolas was here to help him now.

Suddenly, his searching hand came into contact with something solid, and without thinking Estel grabbed a hold of it, swung it and let it crash down on Lithdal's head. The elf yelled and stumbled back, away from Estel. Pieces of porcelain rained to the ground, and only when Estel looked at his hand did he notice that he had hit Lithdal with the washbasin. Blood was running down the elf's face from a small cut above his ear, and Lithdal looked equally surprised as shocked.

Slowly, the elf touched the wound, before he shook his head. "You hit me." He said, stunned, but while Estel watched, Lithdal's face changed from shock to pure anger. "You hit me!" The elf ground out in anger. Panicked, Estel slipped from the chest of drawers and tried to reach the door.

Lithdal grabbed him by the arm, spinning him around, and he hit him so hard with the back of his hand, that Estel fell to the ground. The slap split his bottom lip, but it did not hinder Estel from trying to escape. Scrambling to his feet he rushed towards the door, but again Lithdal was faster. With all his strength he grabbed Estel by the back of his tunic and pulled him back, yelling something at him that Estel could not understand.

Using all his strength, Lithdal threw Estel back into the room and away from the door. Estel slammed painfully against one of the bed posts, and when Lithdal grabbed him by the collar of his robe, shaking him, Estel did the only thing that came to his mind. Raising his knee, he tried to slam it right between Lithdal's legs, but the elf had predicted this. Blocking the hit, Lithdal snarled at Estel, before he threw him to the ground. While he fell, Estel's head hit the wooden chest that stood at the end of his bed, something crunched, and then he lay still, unmoving.

Panting, Lithdal stood above Estel, watching a small puddle of blood appear under the young man's head. Shaking his head, Lithdal wiped the blood from his own shallow wound from his face, "It should not have come to this Estel, but you let me no other choice." And then, Lithdal left the room as quietly as he had entered, closing the door behind him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

In another part of the house, Legolas stood on a balcony, overlooking the valley. Throughout the day he had thought about what had happened the day prior, and the more he thought about it, the more he came to believe that the scene in the forest glace could indeed have been differently interpreted.

What if Estel had really not sought out Lithdal and it had been the other way round? Had Estel not looked relieved to see him interrupting them? And had there been regret in Lithdal's eyes? Legolas was not sure what he should think, but there was one thing he knew for sure. Something was not as it should be, and maybe it was time to talk about all that had happened.

Sighing, Legolas slowly turned away from the setting sun and made his way towards Estel's room. They needed to talk.

To be continued.


	9. Anger

**Title: A spring's tale**

**Author:** Gil Feir (formerly known as MellonNinEstel)

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Aragorn/Legolas

**Summary:** Aragorn and Legolas fell in love. But how will Estel's family take it? And what will happen when jealously enters the stage?

**Warning:** Some disturbing scenes

**Feedback:** Yes, very welcome

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters and make no money with this story.

**Series:** Yes. This is the second story in the series and the sequel to A Winter's tale.

**Beta:** Firith-Tindome

**_A/N: This time I award 100 ranger points to Soda57, because she so eloqunetly expressed her wish for an update. +g+_**

Chapter 8: Anger 

Legolas was still pondering what he would say to Estel, when he reached the young man's door. Knocking softly, Legolas waited to be called in, but when he heard nothing, he knocked again and slowly opened the door. Peeking his head in, he asked, "Estel, are you here?" No answer came, and Legolas was just to leave again, when the broken washbasin caught his eye. Frowning, he opened the door further and entered.

As soon as he had taken but a few steps into the room, his breath caught in his throat and his heart missed a beat. Eyes widening, Legolas rushed to where Estel was still lying on the floor. A small puddle of blood had collected under his head, but he was breathing regularly.

Kneeling down beside the young man, Legolas grabbed him by the shoulders, turning him around gently so that he was lying on his back. "Estel? Estel, can you hear me? Answer me, please!" Legolas moved a strand of dark hair out of Estel's face, wincing when his fingers came away bloody. "Estel? Please, wake up."

To Legolas immense relief, Estel moaned softly and his eyelids began to flutter. Stroking the human's cheek with his fingers, Legolas spoke to him softly, encouraging him to wake up. Finally, Estel blinked his eyes open and two slightly unfocused grey eyes gazed at Legolas. After a few moments, Estel was able to focus his eyes on Legolas's face that was hovering somewhere above him. "Legolas?"

"Aye, it is me, Estel. Estel what happened?" Legolas asked, relief and concern colouring his voice at the same time. Struggling to sit up, Estel reached up to touch the side of his head, and just as Legolas had done, he winced when his fingers came away covered in blood . Legolas helped Estel first into a sitting position and then to stand. Guiding Estel over to sit on the bed, Legolas repeated his question, "Estel, what happened to you?"

Grimacing, Estel leaned against the bed post. His head was hurting and pounding, and he really felt no wish to think too hard at the moment. Mumbling something unintelligent, he wiped a hand across his face. Narrowing his eyes, Legolas quickly went and retrieved a wet cloth. Sitting down beside the young man, he began to gently clean the wound. The gash was not really deep, and Legolas knew from experience that head wounds bled rather profusely. Still, he wanted to make sure that Estel was alright. Gently cleaning the wound, he said, "It is not deep, but I think your father should have a look at it."

"No, Legolas." Estel said quickly, shaking his head. "There is no need to, it does not even hurt much." Almost instantly his words were belied by the wince that flashed across his face when the wet cloth came into contact with the wound. Legolas shook his head. That Estel did not want his father to see the wound could only mean that he did not want his father to investigate how he had come to said wound. Once more Legolas's gaze wandered to the broken washbasin, which lay rather far away from where Estel had lain on the floor.

Legolas let the cloth sink to his lap, "Estel, what happened here?"

For a moment, Estel said nothing, but then he sighed deeply and his shoulders sagged. And then, to Legolas surprise and concern, the young man's shoulder began to tremble slightly and a suppressed sob reached Legolas's ears. Worried, Legolas moved closer to Estel and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Estel? Estel, what is it?"

"I…he…" Estel stammered and his breath hitched. Something clenched in Legolas's stomach at those words, and suddenly he had a good impressionof what had happened in this room. Trying to stay calm, Legolas asked softly, "Who, Estel? Who is '_he_'?"

There was a moment of silence and then the young man whispered, "Lithdal."

Anger surged through Legolas. Lithdal…what had the elf wanted in Estel's room? Why was Estel injured? What had happened? Was Estel so upset because he had….betrayed Legolas? No, that thought was ridiculous! Legolas shook his head mentally. Despite what he had felt the day before, had wondered and feared, in his heart he simply could not believe that Estel had lain with Lithdal. And just now, Estel was sitting beside him, injured and vulnerable, trying so valiantly to suppress his tears and not to show his weakness. Estel was a strong person, a fighter. That something would rattle him so that he would cry…Legolas felt his heart clench in his chest. Squeezing Estel's shoulder, Legolas spoke gently, "Tell me. I will listen."

And after a moment of hesitation, Estel told Legolas all that had happened. At first his words came slow and hesitatingly, but when he realized that Legolas would neither interrupt him nor get angry, he plucked up his courage and let the words flow. He ended with a small shrugg of his shoulders, "What shall I do now, Legolas? He is still here somewhere. What will stop him from trying it again?"

Legolas, who had listened silently so far, let go of Estel's shoulder. His voice was cold and determined when he answered, "I will stop him."

Estel's eyes widened in fear, "Legolas no please don't. You will only make it worse. We….we can simply ignore him!" His voice was almost pleading.

"Estel, we cannot ignore this! He tried….he tried…to take what you were not willing to give and that is unforgivable. He needs to be punished for that." Legolas looked deep into Estel's eyes, trying to make him see reason, but the young man shook his head frantically.

"He will only get angry and come back. Legolas, please. He will leave in a few weeks, can't we just let the matter drop?" Estel's voice wavered.

Placing his hands over Estel's, Legolas shook his head, "Estel, think of what had almost happened." Legolas knew he was cruel and he was not surprised when a visible shudder raced through Estel's body. But, the elf knew that they could not let the matter drop like that, and when this was the only way make Estel see reason, then he would have to take that path. Tightening his hold on Estel's hands, Legolas said softly, "Think of what he tried to do to you. Think of what could have happened had you hit the chest a bit harder, or the wound had been deeper. He could have killed you, Estel."

Estel averted his gaze from Legolas, but the elf continued nevertheless, "Estel, when he tried to do this to you, he surely did this to others before and will do it to others once he leaves here. We simply cannot let him get away with this."

For long moments silence reigned, but then Estel slowly nodded his head. Turning huge grey eyes on Legolas, he nodded once more, "Alright. But please Legolas, not today." And this time Estel was not above pleading, the fear and hurt too close to the surface.

Legolas fought with himself. He wanted so badly to tell someone what had happened and he wanted even more badly to 'talk' to Lithdal. At the thought of the elf his blood bubbled inside his veins, and his anger must have showed in his eyes.

"Legolas…pleeeease." Estel whispered and his eyes misted up and it broke Legolas's resistance.

Cradling Estel close, he said softly, "Alright Estel, not today." Estel sighed in relief, holding close to Legolas.

And so they sat for many long minutes, Legolas gently stroking Estel's dark locks, until the young man had calmed down somewhat. Then, Estel and Legolas stretched out on the huge bed and fell asleep arm in arm, holding each other close. The last thought that raced through Legolas's mind before he let elvish sleep take him was, that tomorrow, no matter what Estel said, he '_would_' talk with Lithdal…and make sure that the elf let his Estel alone.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Early the next morning, Legolas was woken by the birds chirping outside the window. Yawning, he focused his eyes. The room was lying in half shadow, for the curtains were drawn before the windows, and the sun had not yet the strength to penetrate the thin fabric.

Looking to the side, Legolas smiled. Estel was cuddled at his side, sleeping peacefully. Dark locks had fallen into his face, making him look even younger than he was. The man had wrapped one arm protectively around Legolas's slim waist, while the other supported his head. Suddenly, Legolas felt reminded of the first time they had woken up like this, in the frosty forest, alone in a tent.

Gently, the elf stroked away some of the unruly strands of hair, letting his fingers caress over Estel's chin. The man shifted closer to the elf, but he did not wake up. And in that moment, a huge, enormous wave of protectiveness washed over Legolas. How could Lithdal try to hurt someone so innocent? So sweet and tender and lovely. Making up his mind quickly, Legolas very, very slowly extricated himself from under Estel, making sure that he did not wake the man. Climbing out of the bed, Legolas looked down on Estel and then gave him a tender kiss on the cheek.

Silently, the elf left the room. He would make sure that Lithdal never again even thought about touching Estel.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Whether it were the birds that woke Estel or the cold bed, he did not know. But when he opened his eyes and saw that Legolas was gone, his stomach clenched painfully. Sitting up in bed, he called out, "Legolas?"

No answer came. Once more Estel called, getting out of bed. He quickly made his way over to Legolas's room, peeking in, then to the bathing chamber. Both were empty. Nervousness rose in Estel. There was only one reason why Legolas would leave him alone so early in the morning. He had gone to Lithdal!

Fear for Legolas, nervousness and confusion mixed, and with a frantically beating heart, Estel stormed out of his room in search for Legolas. With flying feet he flew down the corridor, then hasted down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. It was early in the morning, the only people he passed were some servants, who watched him confused. Even the sons of Elrond did not race through the house this early in the morning, and surely not Estel, who had a habit of sleeping until late in the morning when not bothered.

Estel was not sure whether he was heading in the right direction, but over the weeks he had gotten to know Lithdal a bit, and on a sunny morning like this, there was only one place where Lithdal could be…out on the archery field. The Mirkwood guard used to train early in the mornings, using the quiet of the day to practise.

Estel ran through the entrance hall and out the door. The pebbles on the way to the training grounds crunched under his feet, and he felt the wet dew of the night wet his clothing when he brushed by bushes and trees. Down the way he ran, then around the corner, down another path, over a small bridge, his feet running faster and faster until he almost flew over the ground. Coming to a small stone wall, Estel gazed out over the green training fields. Low mists hang over the grounds, but Estel had no problems making out the two arguing elves, standing in the first rays of morning sunshine.

Panting, his heart pounding in his throat, Estel watched as Lithdal turned away from Legolas, and how Legolas held him back with a hand around his arm. They began to argue in earnest, Estel could tell by the heated gestures and the agitated moves of the elves. Then, something sparkling caught Estel's eye. Legolas was arguing, his arm waving, while Lithdal was standing in front of the Prince….and behind him in his hand he held a dagger, which's silver blade was glittering in the sunlight.

Estel wanted to scream, to call out to Legolas, but his voice caught in his throat. Panicked, he rushed down the path. His breath sounded harsh in the stillness of the morning and his heart pounded in his chest, and when he turned around the last corner, he really thought that he would make it. But then, he caught sight of Lithdal and Legolas, arguing, and as he watched, Lithdal turned, and lifted the dagger, ready to stab Legolas, who had obviously not seen the danger he was in.

This could not be happening, this could not be true! With a shout on his lips, Estel rushed forwards, throwing his body right between Legolas and the dagger, wanting nothing more than to safe his best friend … and lover. He felt a ripping sensation in his shirt, then a cold stab in his stomach. He crashed to the wet ground, and that was when the hot, burning pain set in. Pressing his hands over his abdomen, Estel felt his warm blood run over his hands. As if from far, far away he heard Legolas's voice, calling his name, then a shuffle and hastily retreating steps.

Legolas's face appeared into his line of vision. "Legolas, are you alright? He did not hurt you did he?" His voice was breathless, strained with pain.

"No, no he did not." Legolas said, stroking Estel's face. Worry and fear stood in Legolas's eyes, mixed with panic.

"Where is he?" Estel turned his head, but he could not see the other elf. His stomach hurt fiercer by the moment, and he found it hard to concentrate.

"He is gone, he fled after hurting you." Legolas pressed his hands on the wound, trying to stop the blood flow. "Oh Estel, why did you do that? As an elf, this would only have been a scratch for me." Legolas voice nearly broke from anguish.

Forcing a smile to his lips, despite the pain he was in and the darkness that slowly crept into his vision, Estel lifted a hand to stroke Legolas's cheek, "Because I love you, Legolas." But before he could hear Legolas's response, the pain got too worse and he fell into unconsciousness.

"Estel? Estel no!" Legolas lamented, cradling the young man close. He could feel Estel's warm blood on his hands, and his fear for his friend was so great, that he did not want to leave him, not for a moment, and so he did the only thing he could think of. Taking a deep breath, he called so loud he could for help, not caring whether he woke the whole of Imladris or not. He called so long and so loud until a passing servant heard his frantic cries and ran to alarm Lord Elrond and the twins.

To be continued


	10. Decisions

**Title: A spring's tale**

**Author:** Gil Feir (formerly known as MellonNinEstel)

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Aragorn/Legolas

**Summary:** Aragorn and Legolas fell in love. But how will Estel's family take it? And what will happen when jealously enters the stage?

**Warning:** Some disturbing scenes

**Feedback:** Yes, very welcome

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters and make no money with this story.

**Series:** Yes. This is the second story in the series and the sequel to A Winter's tale.

**Beta:** Firith-Tindome

**A/N:** This time I dedicate 100 ranger points to **_Lady of the Willows_**, because her review just made me smile.

* * *

Chapter 9: Decisions 

"Legolas, what happened?" Elrond skidded to a halt next to Legolas, sinking down to his knees immediately. Only a few minutes ago an agitated servant had rushed into his chamber and alerted him that something had happened. Now that Elrond saw that it was indeed Estel who was injured, Elrond felt his heart speed up.

"He was stabbed in the stomach, my Lord. There…there lies the dagger." Legolas said, pointing somewhere to his right, never taking his eyes from Estel or his hands from the bleeding wound. Elrond looked into the direction Legolas had indicated, and there he saw a thin hunting dagger, one that an elf would use to gut prey. He shuddered. Focusing back on his son and Legolas, Elrond tried to speak calmly.

"Legolas, I need you to let go now. Slowly." When Legolas shook his head, Elrond gripped his shoulder, "Legolas, I need to see the wound. Let go." After another brief moment of hesitation, Legolas nodded, and he slowly took his hands away from the wound. Almost instantly the blood flow increased, but Elrond quickly put his own hands on the wound.

"Legolas, I need your shirt as padding. Then take my belt off, please." As much as Elrond tried to sound calm and controlled, his voice wavered slightly. As a healer and warrior, he knew that the wound that Estel had received was dangerous, very dangerous. They had to stop the blood loss as quickly as possible.

Legolas removed his shirt and folded it. When Elrond nodded, he deftly shoved it under Elrond's slightly lifted hands, using it as padding. While he removed Elrond's belt, the twins rushed up to them. Upon seeing their human brother badly wounded and their father and friend covered in blood, they stopped short. "Valar." Elladan exclaimed, while Elrohir shook his head in disbelief.

Together with Legolas, they helped their father to secure the padding with the belt, and then Elrond quickly lifted Estel into his arms. Without another word he hastened up the path towards the house. In the distance they could see more servants, coming to help them. When the servants saw Elrond, they hastened back to the house to prepare the healing rooms.

For a moment, Legolas just stood there, but then he turned to run after Elrond, but Elladan grabbed him by the elbow before he had taken more than three steps. Elladan's eyes were cold and there was a fury in them that he normally reserved for orcs.

"Who?"

"Lithdal. He fled into the woods." Legolas said tonelessly, and when Elladan released his arm he sped away after Elrond. There was only one thing on his mind at the moment, and that was Estel. Had he turned, he would have seen the anger and determination in the eyes of the twins, and he would probably have noticed that they did not follow him to the healing wing, but went to their rooms, got their weapons, and entered the woods with a small contingent of trusty warriors to find Lithdal.

Upon reaching the healing wing, Legolas looked left and right, trying to determine into which room Elrond had brought Estel, when his eyes caught something glimmering on the ground. With a sick feeling in his stomach he realized that it was blood, Estel's blood. Following the droplets, he finally found Elrond in one of the bigger rooms, where there were windows on three sides, flooding it with sunlight. A tray with instruments had already been set up beside the table, upon which a very pale and a very still Estel lay. Beside him stood Elrond, trying to stop the blood flow. There were already some blood soaked lines littering the ground.

Swallowing, Legolas stepped up to the bed. He locked his eyes with Elrond, "I want to help." When Elrond found it strange that Legolas was here and not chasing with the twins after the one who had done this, he did not say so. Instead, Elrond gestured at the stack of cloths beside Estel's head. "Make sure they never run out, we will need them."

More healers arrived, preparing needle and thread, warm water and herbs, but there was an almost eerie quiet in the room, while they tried to stop the bleeding and save Estel. With fear Legolas watched the young man get paler and paler, until his face assumed a grey, unhealthy colour. There was nothing that Legolas could do, and without him even noticing he began to gently stroke Estel's cheek, hoping that it would keep the young human from passing into shadow. Elrond gazed at him curiously, but kept silent.

Finally, after much too long time, the flow of blood slowed down, then stopped altogether, and Elrond began to clean the wound, then stitch it closed. Together with Legolas he applied a soft padding and a bandage, before they changed Estel's bloody clothing and settled him in one of the softest beds. As soon as Estel was settled, Legolas reached out to pull a chair to the bed, but Elrond shook his head.

"Legolas, come here for a moment." Elrond's voice was gentle. A bit confused, Legolas did as he was told.

"Legolas, I know you want to stay with him, but look at you. Why don't you wash first and change into something more comfortable? Then go to the kitchens and get us something to eat and maybe a tea?"

At Elrond's words, Legolas looked down at himself, only now realizing that his clothing was dirtied by grass, mud and a great amount of blood. His hands were covered in dried blood too, and Legolas felt himself staring at them. Suddenly, an arm was wrapped around his shoulders, and Elrond said softly, "Go and wash, Legolas. I will stay until you are back." Nodding mutely, Legolas slowly left the room, but as soon as the door had closed behind him, he raced to his room, needing to be alone for a moment.

It took him longer than he had anticipated to shrub the blood from his hands, from under his nails, and when he looked into the mirror he saw that it was on his face and in his hair as well. Legolas really tried to stay under control, but he was just drying his hair, when a sob rose in his throat, then another. Slumping to the floor, he placed his face in his hands, sobbing. How could it have come so far? Why them? What had Estel done wrong that he had to be punished so harshly? Had Estel not suffered enough when Lithdal had tried to force himself upon him? And why had Estel thrown himself in the way? It should have been _him_ who now lay unconscious in the healing wing, not Estel!

Estel's words came back to him, _"Because I love you, Legolas."_

Another sob escaped Legolas, but then he shook his head forcefully. Estel had said that he loved him…oh, and how he adored and cherished Estel….aye, loved him even. And, he should be at Estel's side now. He should be there should Estel wake up. With new determination, Legolas got to his feet, dried his hair and readied himself for the long wait.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

When night fell, Estel had not yet woken, but Elrond had told Legolas that he had lost a large amount of blood, and that, although Elrond did not think that the blood loss was life endangering, Estel's body would need time to recuperate from the shock. He did not dare make a guess as to when the young man would wake.

It was a few hours after nightfall when the twins returned. Immediately they sought out their little brother. Upon finding Elrond and Legolas at Estel's bedside, they told them that they had not been able to catch Lithdal. They had found signs of his passing by, but as a Woodelf, Lithdal had been able to elude them. At first light, the twins would head out again. But, there was another question that burned on their tongues.

"Legolas, what happened? Why did he do that?" Elrohir asked. Elrond had asked the same before, and Legolas gave the same answer. He shook his head miserably, "I do not know. He attacked me, but Estel threw himself into the dagger to save me. I…I'm so sorry."

And as Elrond had done, the twins embraced him warmly, "No, Legolas. This is not your fault. And besides, Estel would not want you to take the blame." Elladan said, before he and Elrohir went to their rooms to clean up, before they, too, would join their father and Legolas at Estel's bed.

Elrond and Legolas waited at Estel's bedside for two days, before Estel finally woke up. Elrond was treating another patient at the moment and the twins were out in the woods, trying to catch Lithdal. It was late in the morning on the third day after the fight, when Estel shifted slightly under the covers, turning his face to the side. Even this small movement immediately alerted Legolas, who sat beside the bed. Leaning towards Estel, Legolas cupped his still too pale cheek gently, "Estel? Can you hear me?"

For a moment nothing happened, but then Estel's eyelids fluttered, and after a few attempts he blinked his eyes open. A worried smile crossed Legolas's face, "Estel?"

Blinking tiredly, Estel leaned into Legolas's touch, "Morning already?"

Laughing in relief, Legolas grinned, "You have slept long Estel, but I'm glad you are awake now." And then, he bent down and kissed the young man gently. Stroking Estel's hair out of his face, Legolas whispered, "I love you." But Estel had already fallen asleep again, before Legolas's words reached his ears.

But Elrond, who stood silently in the doorway, had heard them perfectly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

A few more days passed, and when the twins neither found a sign of Lithdal nor did any of the other elves who helped with the search, they stopped the search. Lithdal could have fled to any place between Imladris and Mordor, and they knew that they would not find him. But, they send missives to Mirkwood and Lothlorien, explaining what had occurred, so that Lithdal would be arrested should he be seen.

A week after the stabbing, Estel was allowed out of bed, but he still felt weak and wobbly on his knees, needing Legolas's help to do the most simple of things. Estel felt embarrassed that he had to rely on Legolas so much, but Legolas did not mind and he cherished every minute that he was with Estel.

When another week had passed, Estel felt strong enough to return to his own room. His father had ordered him to take things slowly and not to exert himself too much or to strain the wound. In the mornings, Legolas helped Estel with the exercises the young man had to do to help the healing process, and in the afternoons, they walked slowly through the gardens, never far from the house. They enjoyed the spring mostly in silence, but neither of them felt uncomfortable. All the tension that had been between them seemed to have vanished, like snow in sunshine. It was as if with Lithdal's departure, all their problems had taken their leave as well.

One night, when they lay beside each other in Legolas's bed, Legolas told Estel one of the stories he had enjoyed as an elfling, one of dragons and high mountains, of cold snow and hot fire. As most children's tales, it had a happy ending, and a humorous one at that. When Legolas finished, Estel laughed softly. He had placed his head on Legolas chest and had snuggled close to him. When he laughed, his warm breath ghosted over Legolas's bare chest, and a shiver ran down the Prince's spine. Since the attack, they had not been intimate, and the elf felt the necessary chastity they had to endure because of Estel's wound more with every day.

Shifting slightly, Legolas ran his hand through Estel's dark locks, before he kissed him on the head. Sighing, Legolas ran his hand slowly up and down Estel's back. When Estel did not react to the touch the way Legolas had hoped, the elf asked softly, "Estel? Are you still awake?"

"Mhm," Estel answered, nodding minutely. Then, he suddenly sat up, with one hand over his wound to stabilize it. "We need to talk, Legolas." In the moonlight that bathed the room, Estel's eyes shimmered almost silver, making Legolas's breath catch in his throat.

"About what?"

"I think we should tell them." Estel almost whispered, but his voice was steady and Legolas could tell that the young man had thought about this long and hard, before he had finally come to a decision. Sitting up as well and leaning against the headboard, Legolas locked his eyes with Estel's.

"You mean your family?" When Estel nodded, Legolas could not help but ask, "Are you sure Estel? It will change everything."

"I know. But change does not always have to be bad." Estel shrugged his shoulders, biting his bottom lip.

"What made you change your mind, Estel?"

For a moment, Estel said nothing, but then he averted his gaze from Legolas, fixing his eyes on the bed sheet. "Lithdal. Legolas, think how much easier it would have been had I been able to tell my family about Lithdal's…advances. How much easier it could have been for both of us." Shifting, Estel continued, "I know that my brothers and father know that something more has happened that day between Lithdal, you and me, and I know that they want to know the true story. And I think…I think they deserve to know."

Estel stopped speaking, looking suddenly very small and vulnerable. All lusty feelings forgotten, Legolas reached out and pulled Estel into a hug. Stroking his hair gently, Legolas spoke softly, "Then we will tell them, together, whenever you are ready."

"Thank you, Legolas." Estel whispered, and that night they fell asleep arm in arm, knowing that tomorrow, they would finally tell Elrond and the twins. And after that, an uncertain future would await them. But they were ready for it, for the good or the worse.

To be continued.


	11. Confessions

**Title: A spring's tale**

**Author:** Gil Feir (formerly known as MellonNinEstel)

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Aragorn/Legolas

**Summary:** Aragorn and Legolas fell in love. But how will Estel's family take it? And what will happen when jealously enters the stage?

**Warning:** Some disturbing scenes

**Feedback:** Yes, very welcome

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters and make no money with this story.

**Series:** Yes. This is the second story in the series and the sequel to A Winter's tale.

**Beta:** Firith-Tindome

**A/N: I am sorry, but I am not able to send out review replies today. Please be assured that I appreciate all the support your reviews give me. They also make me write the sequel faster. (haha)**

* * *

Chapter 10: Confessions

Knocking at the door to Elrond's study, Estel opened the door and peered inside, "Ada, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Looking up from the guard roster he was currently working on, Elrond nodded and waved Estel inside, "Of course, my son. What is it?"

Moving over to stand in front of the huge desk, Estel shifted his weight from one foot to the other, before he finally said, "Ada, would you join Legolas, my brothers and me in the library for a few minutes? There is something we need to discuss." Although Estel's voice quavered slightly from nervousness, there was no doubt in his mind that he was doing the right thing.

Laying aside quill and paper, Elrond nodded and rose to his feet, "Of course, Estel." Together they left the study and made their way to the library, where the twins and Legolas were already waiting.

Although Elrond said nothing, he had a good idea what it was that Estel and Legolas wanted to talk with them about. He had been able to think about what he had seen in the healing wing those weeks ago. Yes, he had been shocked at first, but with time he had come to the conclusion that, although he could not wholeheartedly agree to their relationship, he would not stand in their way if this really was what they both wanted.

After Estel had closed the door to the library, Elrond took a seat next to Elrohir. The twins had already sat down in the comfortable chairs near the hearth, and from the expression on their faces Elrond could see that the twins had no idea why they had been asked to come. Looking at Legolas, Elrond had to suppress a smile. If Estel was nervous, Legolas was a wrack. The elf tried his best to look self-assured and calm, but he was slightly wipping with the tip of his boot, a sure sign that he was extremely nervous. Leaning back in the chair, Elrond steepled his fingers. He would wait for the two to explain themselves, and he would wait for the reaction of the twins, before he said anything.

Estel moved to stand beside Legolas. He had asked Legolas whether it would not be better if he told his family in private, but Legolas had adamantly refused to be excluded from the conversation. In the end, they had agreed that they would tell them together. Estel looked at Legolas and their eyes met briefly. To Elrond's surprise, Legolas immediately stopped to move his foot and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Clearing his throat and taking a deep breath, Estel looked at his family, "Thank you for coming. Surely you wonder why we asked you to come here. Well, there is something that Legolas and I want to tell you….probably should have told you months ago."

When Estel stopped speaking, Legolas shifted closer to him, and although he did not touch him, it seemed to give Estel the courage and strength he needed to go on.

"Where to start when there is so much to tell?" Estel managed a nervous smile before he went on. "Maybe I should start at the end. Surely you wondered why Lithdal attacked Legolas…."

And so Estel told his family what had really happened between Lithdal, Legolas and himself. He told them everything, but he did not go into detail, especially not when he told them of Lithdal's advances and his attempt to take from him what he had not been willing to give. While he spoke, he here and there gave his family glimpses of how much Legolas meant to him, slowly preparing his family for the last, mighty detail. When the twins heard what Lithdal had tried to do, their faces darkened, but they said nothing. Once at the end of his tale, Estel took a deep breath.

"So, Legolas and I…we…mean a lot to each other. We are more than just friends, we….I think we love each other."

Silence. Utter and complete silence. The twins stared at them wide eyed, while Elrond's expression gave nothing away. Swallowing nervously, Estel felt himself start to tremble slightly. Suddenly, Legolas placed his hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, and he felt his body calm down.

Elladan, shaking his head, looked first at his twin, who was as shocked as he, then at his father for a reaction, but Elrond's face showed no emotion. Blinking, Elladan's face slowly turned into a grim mask. Elrohir's expression turned serious as well. Getting to his feet, Elladan took two large steps, until he stood directly in front of Estel and Legolas. He gazed into Estel's eyes, as if searching, and when Estel did not avert his gaze, something flickered through Elladan's gaze. Still silent, Elladan next gazed at Legolas, and here the probing took longer. Finally, when he had probably seen enough, he took a deep breath.

Staring Legolas directly into the eyes, he said evenly, "If your hurt him, you'll regret it." And then, a huge smile broke out on his face and he embraced first Legolas warmly, slamming him on the back, before he hugged Estel and congratulated them both. Soon, Elrohir followed his brother's lead, congratulating the two and laughing happily.

Still grinning, Elladan nudged Elrohir with his shoulder, "Seems little Estel here was quicker than you, brother. I told you he would have a lover before you!" In mock hurt, Elrohir shoved Elladan, who stumbled back laughing, right into Elrond, who had gotten to his feet.

Immediately, the grins vanished from their faces, and the twins backed away a bit. Unconsciously, Estel straightened his shoulders and Legolas moved to stand supportively beside the young man.

As Elladan had done before, Elrond gazed at the two silently for a moment, before he smiled gently, "May your togetherness be graced by the Valar and be free of sorrow and pain." And then he embraced them both, congratulating them on finding each other. While Elrond excused himself soon, the twins stayed, firing question after question at Estel and Legolas, wanting to know everything. And they talked and laughed until late in the evening.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Late that night, the family had come together in one of the more cozy sitting rooms. While the twins bickered and joked, Estel and Legolas simply enjoyed to sit side by side on the couch, their pinkies secretly entwined. Although they had told Estel's family, they still felt slightly uncomfortable to actually "show" their love in front of the others.

It was a nice evening, a family evening. When the twins went to bed around midnight, Estel and Legolas bid Elrond a good night as well, but the Lord of Imladris stopped them from leaving, "Estel, just a moment, please." His voice was gentle, but it was clear that he wanted to talk to Estel alone for a moment.

Nodding, Estel told Legolas to precede him, then closed the door to the sitting room and sat down on the couch again. Elrond sat down on a chair across from him, watching him for a moment in silence. Then, he tilted his head to the side, and his eyes showed his wisdom when he spoke,

"I watched you tonight. And many days before tonight."

Shocked, Estel stuttered, "Y…you knew? But…how? When?"

Smiling gently, Elrond answered, "Aye, I knew, but not for long. And how I learned it does not matter, what matters is what I have seen while I watched." He leaned forwards in the chair, fixing Estel with his gaze, "When I looked at you two, I saw happiness and devotion. Friendship, brotherhood and yes, I saw love. But I also saw hardship, suffering and great pain."

Confused, Estel asked, "What do you mean, Ada?"

Sighing softly, Elrond tried to explain, "Estel, you and Legolas are best friends, brothers in arms and, as we have learned today, you are lovers, too."

Estel blushed slightly, but he did not interrupt his father, but listened intently. Elrond continued, "You fight side by side and you protect each other. As long as you fight by your twosome, that does not concern me, but what will happen when you fight in a group? When one of you is threatened, what will the other do? Estel, tell me, could you stand by and watch Legolas getting hurt?"

"No!" Estel shook his head vehemently, not seeing where his father was headed. Smiling gently at the reaction, Elrond shook his head, "No, I don't think so. But what if you did nothing to prevent Legolas from getting hurt because you were fighting side by side with a more inexperienced warrior and had to protect "_him_"? Could your heart deal with this?"

For a moment, Estel thought about the question, but then he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

"Estel, life is full of dangers. I do not want you or Legolas to get hurt because of the love you share. What do you think would happen to Legolas would you, Valar forbid, perish in a battle or die from a sickness?"

Sobering, Estel did not know what to say. Staring down at his hands, he finally asked weakly, "Are you telling me to stop loving him? I think I could not even if I wanted to."

Reaching out, Elrond squeezed Estel's hand. "No, I'm not telling you to stop loving him, for I know that you could not. What I want you to understand is that there will come a time, when you and Legolas will have to make hard decisions, when life seems unfair and fighting hopeless. And I want you to know that there is light even at the darkest places and love and life in the most dire circumstances . Estel, I love you and I want you to remember this. Do you understand?"

Estel pondered his father's words, and although he did not truly understand them, he guessed he understood what his father wanted to point out to him. Nodding, he answered softly, "Aye, I think I do."

Getting to his feet, Elrond cupped his son's face with his hands and gave him a kiss on the dark locks, "Then go with my blessing, Estel, and seek out Legolas. I am sure there is much to talk about tonight."

Estel got to his feet as well and moved to the door. Opening it, he was just to exit, when he turned around again, "Ada? Thank you." And then he was gone, doing as Elrond had told him and seeking out Legolas, to discuss what he had just learned.

Sitting side by side on Estel's bed, Legolas gently stroked Estel's hair. "Don't fret, Estel. Life is good right now, and we will deal with the dark side of it when it comes to pass." After Estel had told him what his father had spoken about, Legolas had tried to cheer the young man up, but he had not been successful so far. Lord Elrond's words had shaken Estel, and he could not stop thinking about it.

Sighing, Estel rubbed his eyes. "I know, I just can't help it."

"See it like this, Estel. Problems do not exist, only challenges."

Snorting, Estel gazed at Legolas, "Another piece of elvish wisdom?" There was humour in his voice, and Legolas grinned, relieved that he had managed to steer the young man away from his dark thoughts.

"Actually…." Legolas grimaced. "I heard Elladan say it when he and Elrohir where planning a prank on Glorfindel."

Wincing, Estel shook his head, "Sounds like them. Poor twins."

"Poor twins?" Legolas asked, bewildered, but Estel simply lifted an eyebrow at him, and then it dawned on the elf. Slapping his forehead, Legolas exclaimed, "Glorfindel would have smothered them."

"Indeed, he will." Estel laughed, then sat up straighter and rubbed his eyes once more. "I'm tired, Legolas, it was a long day. Maybe we should go to bed."

"We already are in bed, Estel." And before Estel could react, Legolas brushed his lips against his, light and sweet, before he sucked in the man's bottom lip and then kissed him sweetly once more. It was a lingering kiss, and when they parted, Legolas's eyes glimmered in the moonlight.

Whispering huskily, he moved his fingers through Estel's hair, "We have not yet celebrated the announcement of our relationship ." And then he leaned closer and brushed his nose against Estel's, before he kissed the young man again, warm and sweet. Gently, Legolas took Estel by the shoulders and guided him down onto the mattress.

To be continued


	12. Loving

**Title: A spring's tale**

**Author:** Gil Feir (formerly known as MellonNinEstel)

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Aragorn/Legolas

**Summary:** Aragorn and Legolas fell in love. But how will Estel's family take it? And what will happen when jealously enters the stage?

**Warning:** pwp

**Feedback:** Yes, very welcome

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters and make no money with this story.

**Series:** Yes. This is the second story in the series and the sequel to A Winter's tale.

**Beta:** Firith-Tindome

**A/N 1: This time i dedicate 100 ranger points to CRAZYAZN KID, because her review was so to the point. g**

**A/N 2: This is the shorter, censured version of the chapter (I'm afraid if I post the uncensored version, the site will kick me off. The original version can be found at Mirrormere).**

Chapter 12: Loving

_„Whispering huskily, he moved his fingers through Estel's hair, "We have not yet celebrated the announcement of our relationship." And then he leaned closer and brushed his nose against Estel's, before he kissed the young man again, warm and sweet. Gently, Legolas took Estel by the shoulders and guided him down onto the mattress."_

Smiling, Estel let Legolas press him onto the mattress, spreading his legs willingly to accommodate his partner. Kneeling on the mattress, Legolas took in the sight before him, the smile on the man's face, the sparkling eyes, the submitting posture of his body. All the blood seemed to rush to his loin, and with a grin of his own, Legolas stretched out on top of Estel, using his elbows to not crush the human.

Slowly, the elf let his fingers travel down the side of Estel's face, over the forehead, brushing the eyelids, the cheekbone, then caressing the cheek softly, before he traced the sweet lips with his thumb and let his fingers travel further to the young man's neck. He could fee Estel's pulse quickening under his fingers, and his smile widened. It amazed Legolas that someone like Estel, someone so perfect, so lovely, would love him that much that his mere touch could speed his heartbeat. Gently, Legolas bent down to kiss the spot where the neck went over to the chest, making Estel giggle softly.

"Your hair tickles me, Legolas." Estel said, before he brushed his fingers through the long, blond locks, tucking them behind Legolas's pointy ears. "I love it when it does." Estel added, letting the strands fall forward again, so that they framed Legolas's face. Tilting his head to the side, Estel looked up at Legolas, wondering what the elf saw in him that made him be so sweet and gentle, so…perfect.

Without the two knowing, they had the same thoughts going through their minds, and when Legolas shook his head gently to tickle Estel with his hair, the young man laughed and pulled Legolas close, kissing him sweetly.

Slowly, Legolas let his lips brush against Estel's red ones, relishing in the touch, before he let his tongue trace wet circles on the young man's upper lip. Giving Estel small, feathery kisses, Legolas explored the mouth from the outside thoroughly, before he took Estel's bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling at it gently. Estel moaned, lifting his chin a fraction, and Legolas sucked the lip into his own mouth for a second, before he released it. Brushing his lips once more against Estel's, he let his tongue sneak forwards, pressing gently, and when Estel opened his lips slightly, Legolas entered the wet cave with his tongue, stroking the teeth, searching, exploring. Their tongues met, stroking, and with skill Legolas guided Estel's tongue into his own mouth, savouring the taste. Their breaths mingled, both unwilling to break the kiss.

Still kissing, Legolas let his hand travel down Estel's chest, finding his nipple even through the clothing, and when he brushed the palm of his hand against it, Estel moaned into his mouth, sending deep vibrations through his whole body. Feeling his desire rise, Legolas rubbed himself gently against Estel, eliciting another groan that send shivers down his back. Breaking the kiss, Legolas slowly sat up, opened the strings that held his shirt closed, pulled it over his head and threw it to the floor, unheeding where it landed. Smiling, lips slightly swollen, Estel followed his example, getting rid of his shirt. Still clad in their leggings, they resumed their positions on the bed.

Instead of kissing Estel once more, Legolas shifted his body downwards, his warm lips brushing lightly against the skin of Estel's chest. Kissing the collars bones softly, Legolas moved down until he found the right nipple. Licking it gently and making Estel sigh, Legolas traced it with his tongue, circling it, teasing, before he brushed his teeth gently against the nub, feeling it harden. Smiling, Legolas removed his warm mouth and moved on to the next nipple, treating it in the same way as the first. Estel hissed when Legolas brushed the nub with his teeth, jerking slightly, and Legolas kissed the nipple sweetly.

Moving further, Legolas placed a trail of warm, wet kissed down Estel's chest, his hands still caressing the young man's nipples, until he reached Estel's belly button. Kissing it gently, Legolas felt the man shift under him in obvious pleasure, before he stroked the belly button with his tongue, wetting it, before he plunged his tongue into his, making Estel squeak softly.

Laughing, Legolas kissed the belly button one more time, before he slid up again, until he was face to face with Estel. The young man's eyes were sparkling and a smile was on his lips. They kissed once more, slow and sweet, but then Estel rolled out from under Legolas, reversing their positions. With one last kiss on Legolas's red lips, Estel began his own exploration. Gently, he kissed the tip of Legolas's nose, eliciting a chuckle from the elf, before he moved on, kissing Legolas's eyelashes, his forehead, moving on to the elf's ears.

Feathery, Estel let his lips brush the outline of Legolas's ear, his breath warm and sweet. When Legolas moaned softly, Estel gently kissed the tip of the pointed ear, stroking it with his tongue and making Legolas's gasp. More warm kissed followed, and when Estel sighed softly, letting his breath brush against Legolas's ear, the elf moaned once more in pleasure. Smiling, Estel did the same to the other ear, before he moved downwards.

His lips marked his passage with wet spots on Legolas's skin, while his fingers brushed gently over Legolas's nipples, scratching them lightly with his fingernails until they hardened under his touch. Kissing each of Legolas's ribs, Estel finally reached the rim of Legolas's leggings, and the young man let his lip brush teasingly across the skin just above it. Slowly, his tongue sneaked out, licking gently over Legolas's hip bone, making the elf shift under him. Estel could feel Legolas hardening, and his own arousal washed over him. Giving the hip bone another sweet kiss, Estel bestowed a kiss just above the middle of Legolas's waist band, before he lifted himself a fraction. With nimble fingers, but incredibly slow movements, Estel opened the strings that held Legolas's leggings closed, before he slowly pulled them down Legolas's legs. Once that was done, Estel returned to his position above Legolas. Gazing at the elf, Estel could tell that Legolas was having as much pleasure as he was.

Leaving his position southwards, Estel kissed his way up Legolas chest, his naked chest flushed against Legolas's, until their lips meet in an eager kiss that lasted. Straddling the elf, Estel slowly pushed his hips downwards, grinding his own arousal against Legolas's. Both moaned in pleasure, and Estel slowly began to loosen the strings that held his own leggings closed.

Legolas watched transfixed, his eyes roaming across Estel's body. When the man straightened and pulled down the leggings, revealing his fully hardened length, Legolas felt his heart speed up. Once the offending piece of clothing was removed, Estel once more straddles Legolas. As soon as their groins touched, they groaned in pleasure. Taking up their well known rhythm, Estel and Legolas ground their loins together in obvious desire, but they kept the it all slow and measured, for none of them wanted to come too early.

Sharing another lingering kiss, Legolas gently lifted Estel off of him, before he shifted behind him. Both kneeling on the mattress, Legolas let his fingers play with Estel's nipples, while his mouth bestowed lovely kisses on the young man's neck, then down his back, along the spine. Goose bumps appeared all over Estel's skin, and Legolas had to smile. Gently, he pressed his body against Estel's, and only too willingly the human sank down onto the covers, spreading his legs. Legolas looked down at him for a moment, savouring the sight, before he leaned down.

His unbound hair tickled Estel and the man laughed softly, but when Legolas kissed first the one side, and then the other side of his bottom, he moaned in pleasure, thrusting his hips up slightly. Understanding the invitation, Legolas positioned himself between Estel's legs, let his hands sneak up and down the man's thighs, before he gently kissed Estel's lower back. Estel moaned again, then reached out towards the nightstand, rummaged around for a moment in the upper drawer, before he handed a small flask to Legolas.

Taking it, Legolas popped it open and spread a small amount of the sweet scented oil onto his hands, before he closed it and put in on the floor. Leaning down, he let one of his hands caress Estel's belly button, knowing that the young man was very sensitive there, while his other hand moved to Estel's entrance.

Legolas prepared the man gently, and when he removed his fingers only to replace them with his length, he sighed in relief. This was perfect. As if on a secret signal, both lovers took up their dance. It was slow and full of passion, and each time Legolas thrust in, Estel would push back, making their love making synchronically. Suddenly, the young man gasped and stopped moving. Concerned, Legolas leaned down to gaze at his face. Estel had his eyes tightly closed, his cheeks flushed, and to Legolas's worry there was also pain there. Afraid that he had hurt him, Legolas asked worriedly, "Estel? What is it, melethron nin?"

Opening his eyes, Estel gazed at Legolas with something akin to shame on his features. He bit his bottom lip and licked his lips. His voice was barely above a whisper when he spoke, "Nothing."

Raising an eyebrow, Legolas shook his head, "I can see you are hurting, melethron." Gently, Legolas began to remove himself form the young man, but Estel stopped him, "It is not you, Legolas. It's…my wound."

Surprised that he wound would still cause Estel hurt, Legolas gently brushed his fingers against the light bandage that Estel still wore. A hiss escaped Estel, and Legolas shook his head, "Why did you not tell me?"

"It did not hurt before. Just…lying on my stomach and…well…" Estel blushed and broke off, but Legolas understood him nevertheless. Stroking Estel's back and placing a warm kiss between the young man's shoulders, Legolas whispered, "Then we will find another way." With another sweet kiss, Legolas took Estel by the hips and withdrew himself. Quickly, Estel rolled onto his back, relieving the wound from the pressure, and wanting Legolas to resume what they had started. But, to his surprise, the elf shook his head.

"It will hurt in that position, too, for I would lye on top of you." Estel nodded, but he could not take his eyes from the elf. Legolas's body was shimmering silver in the moonlight, his elven glow strengthened by his desire, and his hardened elfhood transfixed Estel. Grinning, Legolas kneeled for a moment longer, letting Estel look all he wanted to. Finally, Legolas shook his head, laughing, "Well, shall we?"

Estel nodded once more, but when he wanted to get up so that Legolas could lye down, the elf shook his head and pressed him down again. Confused, Estel asked, "But I thought you said…"

"Aye, I remember what I said." Legolas kissed Estel gently, before he shifted his body, straddling the young human. Gasping, Estel swallowed thickly and opened his mouth to say something, but Legolas silenced him with a slender finger on his lips, "Shh. Estel, I would love to make love to you, but in every position I would press on your wound and hurt you." Legolas gave Estel another kiss before he continued, "You need to determine the pace, and this is the only position that will not hurt you, melethron."

Locking his eyes with Estel, Legolas asked somewhat shyly, "Estel, would you make love to me?" For a moment, Estel said nothing, but then he whispered, turning a lovely shade of pink, "I have never done this, Legolas." Kissing Estel, Legolas murmured, "Then I will show you." Nodding, Estel rubbed his nose against Legolas, before he kissed him once more.

Slowly, Legolas rotated his hips, grinding against Estel, until the man lost his shyness and their passion returned full force. Leaning over the edge of the bed, Legolas grabbed the flask of oil and poured something of it onto Estel's hands, before he returned the flask. Guiding the man, the elf gently lifted his bottom, placing Estel's fingers over the entrance. His voice full of desire, Legolas instructed, "You have felt me do it, Estel. Just do to me what you like so much when I do it to you."

Swallowing, Estel did as Legolas had bid him, and after a few moments he found that he actually enjoyed doing this, as did Legolas. Encouraged, Estel prepared Legolas gently, until the elf sighed and nodded his head to indicate that it was enough. After oiling Estel, Legolas helped the man to enter him, and when Legolas was seated, Estel gazed up at him wondrously. It was a sight that Estel would never forget in his whole life. Something so arousing, so sweet, so lovely…

Taking up their familiar dance, the two lovers found their release together in sweet harmony. Panting, they stayed in their positions until the last shivers left them, and then Legolas lifted himself off of the man, snuggling close to him. They kissed, then brushed their noses together, bathing in the afterglow of their love.

And when Legolas reached to the nightstand, took out a small towel and cleaned them, Estel thought that he truly would never forget this night, the first night _he_ had made love to an elf….to his friend….his lover, his melethron. Legolas.

To be continued


	13. Epilogue

**Title:** A spring's tale 

**Author:** Gil Feir (formerly known as MellonNinEstel)

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Aragorn/Legolas

**Summary:** Aragorn and Legolas fell in love. But how will Estel's family take it? And what will happen when jealously enters the stage?

**Feedback:** Yes, very welcome

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters and make no money with this story.

**Series:** Yes. This is the second story in the series and the sequel to A Winter's Tale.

**Beta:** Firith-Tindome (Many, many thanks, especially for finding all the weirdo typos)

**A/N: Stupid me! I wanted to post this right with the last chapter but forgot (don't you hate it, too, when you wathc a movie and then have to wait for the commercial to be over only to see one last minute of the movie? Did not want to do that here. SORRY!)**

* * *

Epilogue 

And so, peace and silence descended upon the valley of Imladris once more. Spring took a hold of the land and with it the tentative love between Aragorn and Legolas grew steadily stronger. Friendship and brotherhood was replaced with deeper emotions, and when spring slowly came to an end and summer send its first warm messengers into the valley, their love burned hot and brightly.

While family and friends accommodated to the situation and slowly felt their first tentative feelings vanish, only to be replaced by utter happiness for the two lovers, not all was as golden as it seemed. For there was one who could find no gladness in his heart that the two had found each other. One, who slowly turned from a trusted guard into a jealous enemy.

While he stayed in hiding, outside the valley, Lithdal tried to understand what had happened, what had made him raise his hand against the Prince, and the more he thought about it, the more he came to the conclusion that there was only one possible answer.

He was in love!

Dark hair as unruly as a summer storm, soft skin, not yet darkened by sun and weather, deep, grey eyes so sensual that he lost himself in them, lips as sweet as morning dew and a body, oh, a body as perfect as it could be. Strong and supple at the same time, young and tight. Yes, Lithdal came to the conclusion that he had fallen in love…with Estel. And in his mind, Estel was in love with him as well. The only thing that kept the young human from coming after him, from being with him, was Legolas.

And so, with time, the seed of jealousy and anger in Lithdal's heart grew and grew, and his love and desire for Estel swelled to unimaginable proportions. But, Lithdal knew, he could not act now, for he was not yet forgotten in Imladris. No, he would have to wait, until he was forgotten, before he would free Estel from the Prince, so that they could be together, for all eternity.

But, that is another story and shall be told another time.

First, follow our two star-crossed lovers into a new, hot adventure in "**_A Summer's Tale_**".

Soon.

The End.

* * *

**Yes, this story has found its end. But as you can see, there is a sequel in the planning. It will consist of 10 chapters and the first 2 are actually finished. My beta is looking them over right now. I will try to post the next story as soon as I can.**

**I want to thank everybody who reviewed. Thank you very much. I am more than happy that you liked the little story and your reviews give me the energy and the boost I need to write more.**


End file.
